Supernatural Siblings
by DarkShade5221
Summary: (Chapter 12: The Other Selves) Little innocent Danny fell through a portal that leads him in the year 1889 in England. Being stuck there means he needs to live the life in the Victorian Era until he gets back. Stoic and serious Ciel sulks and thinks about his beloved brother. Will the 2 of them finally re-unite? What dangers will they encounter?
1. Prologue

**So as promised, here is my new story! I'll continue The Phantom's Butler once that Christmas Break is here ^^**

**New Friends or Death? will be updated once me and _ZeAwsumOtaku _finish the chapter- which will be longer! ;)**

**I already wrote Chapter 2 of this but I don't like it. So I'm planning to DON'T make Danny meet up with Ciel that easily.**

**Some of my OCs might appear.**

**Oh, and this is somewhat an AU since Jazz is older and Danny's younger ^^**

**In the AN of The Phantom's Butler, I told ya all that Danny will be 5 when the Mansion burned. But there was a change in plan. So he was 7 at that time. So there's a 3 years age gap between Danny and Ciel.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! I also don't own Koko Krunch XP**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fenton Works: 2005**

Daniel 'Danny' Fenton woke up with his alarm clock blaring. Grunting, he slammed the snooze button and laid back on his bed. Closing his eyes, he breathed heavily. Once again, the nine year old boy had a weird dream. More like a memory

There was him when he was younger. About the age of seven. There was another boy. Only a little older than him. This boy had teal hair and blue eyes that were sligthly darker than his. He and the boy were happily playing together. Then, another dream where everything was on fire. A mansion was on fire. He remembered the smell of burning flesh. The screams of the older boy. Then, nothing.

The ebony haired boy sighed and snuggled under the blue covers. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Danny! Wake up! Time for school!" The sound of his sixteen year old sister was muffled by the floor and the wall.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Danny replied with a hint of annoyance. He stood up, rubbed his eyes, and went to change from his magenta pajamas into a white shirt with a red collar and an oval, blue shorts, red sneakers, and white socks. Knowing that he was almost late for school, he left his hair messy. Like he couldn't even make it tidy. It was always messy like that. Before he went downstairs, he grabbed a silver star pendant with a light blue crystal on it from under his pillow. He smiled at it and wore it. Tucking it under his collar.

"Morning Jazzy!" Danny greeted when he saw his sister preparing cereal for him.

Jazz smiled, "Morning, birthday boy! I have your favorite cereal!" She shook the box that says 'Koko Krunch'. Danny sat on the table as his sister set the bowl filled with chocolate cereal and milk.

Danny giggled, "My birthday isn't until next two weeks!"

Jazz smiled, "I'm just excited and you deserve it!"

Danny grinned and began eating as Jazz simply ate a toast covered in butter. "Mom and dad are in the lab again?" asked Danny after he swallowed.

Jazz sighed, "Yep..." She smiled and ruffled his hair, "At least you have me to look after you." Danny giggled and went back to eating his cereal.

* * *

**Phantomhive Manor: 1889**

Ciel Phantomhive glanced outside his window of his study room. His single dark blue eye looking straight ahead. In the next two weeks was his younger brother's birthday. His beloved brother's birthday.

He wiped a tear away at the thought of his younger brother. The one he loved so dear. Next to his parents. A month had passed ever since he became a demon. Sebastian still served him. But Ciel allowed him to go out into the town to eat souls. The crimson eyed butler smirked at his generosity. His eyes can also turn red. Only when angered or when his demonic instincts kicks in. His eyes turn bright pink when his really angered.

His Faustian Contract was still on his right eye. Therefore, he still wore his eye patch. The thirteen year old boy still lived in his manor. He doubt that the three servants were causing a mess as always as Tanaka was just doing... doing whatever he does. Elizabeth still visited him. Her high-pitched voice sometimes irritated Ciel. But he managed.

He pulled out a silver star pendant with a dark blue gem on it from under his collar. He smiled at it as he remembered that this was his brother's gift to him when he turned six. As for his younger brother, he gave him the same. Though, the gem was a lighter color.

A knock was heard and Ciel didn't bother to turn. "Come in."

Sebastian came in rolling a tray with his lunch on it. "Your tea is served, my lord."Ciel hummed and sat back down on his desk. Sebastian set a slice of fancy cake and poured in a cup of Earl Gray Tea. Ciel dismissed him and began to eat his lunch.

After he ate, he looked at his pendant and muttered, "I missed you, Danny."

* * *

**Prologue is finished!**

**The next one and the update for my other DPxBB story will take a while. Exams are near and me and my group will have a project. Plus, I need to recite O Captain My Captain and Annabel Lee on Monday. But I still don't have the copy T^T And auditions for the club is on Friday! I'm still not ready and I wanna do Hamlet for the Drama Club! Oh, and Monochrome no Kiss in singing ^^**

**You should also listen to ENGLISH Monochrome no Kiss _by shadowlink4321 _It's so AWESOME! X3**

**So, yeah... I'm a very busy gal!**

**Character's are OCC since I still need to re-watch Black Butler to get their personalities right ^^'**

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Lost in England

**Disclaimer: I still DON'T own Danny Phantom or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**This was originally in the Kuroshitsuji Category but I changed my mind. I'm insane so yeah... Don't ask.**

**_~Enjoy_ **

* * *

_SLAM_

Dash smirked as he cornered Danny against one of the lockers. "Gimme your lunch money, freak."

"No!"

Then Dash spotted something around the smaller's boy neck. Ignoring the crowds of students and Sam and Tucker's shouting for it to stop, Dash pulled out a silver necklace.

Dash laughed and held up the pendant, "Hey look, everybody! Fenturd's wearing jewelry!" The kids laughed as Danny's eyes narrowed and glowed green. He gritted his teeth and growled lightly.

"Give it back!"

Dash smirked, "Or what? You gonna go home and cry to your mommy?"

"I said... Give. It. BACK!" With just one punch, Danny sent Dash flying across the hall and crashed against the lockers. Leaving a small dent. Danny fell to his knees and picked up his necklace like it will easily break.

Sam and Tucker gasped when they witnessed Danny snap. They were relieved when Danny's glowing green eyes fade back to his normal bright blue. The other students stared in shock at the blonde haired bully. Then back at the black haired boy.

"What in blazes is going on here!" Mr. Lancer pushed away the students and gasped, "To Kill mocking Bird, what in the world happened here!?"

"F-Fenton hit me!" Dash exclaimed. Holding his aching arm.

"Mr. Fenton, to the principal's! Someone lead Mr. Baxter to the nurse's office while the others, STRAIGHT TO CLASS!" Sam and Tucker gave an apologetic gaze as Danny followed the teacher to the principal's office. His head hung low as he stared at the pendant in his hands.

* * *

"-and most importantly, do not punch other kids when your angry! Why didn't you called any adult? Daniel Fenton, are you even listening to me!" Maddie put her hands on her hips as she glared angrily at her son. The principal sent him home early to be lectured by his parents.

Danny said nothing as he kept staring at the pendant still in his hands.

Maddie sighed. She sat down beside her son and put a hand on his shoulder, "Danny, please let me help you. Your grades are falling and you always come home late. Do you want to talk about it? Danny?"

"I'm fine."

Her purple eyes then spotted the light blue gem on the pendant, "Sweetie, where did you get this?"

Danny's head snapped open, "Huh? Oh, ummm... This necklace? I-It was a gift... from a friend..."

Maddie smiled and kissed his forehead, "Remember that if you need anything, I'll be here for you. Do you understand, sweetheart?"

Danny nodded and smiled, "I will."

"And since tomorrow's your birthday, you can play video games until ten-thirty! Plus, I'll make your favorite dinner; lasagna!"

Danny grinned and hugged her, "Thanks, mom!" He pecked her cheek, got down from the couch, and rushed to his room. When he got there, he shut the door and slid down. A single tear raced down his cheek.

"I wanna be with you, Ciel..."

* * *

Later that night, Danny was peacefully sleeping on his bed when a blue mist escaped his mouth. He gasped and his eyes snapped open. A groan escaped his lips as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes and stretching, he stood up.

"I'm going ghost!" he whispered. White rings appeared and traveled up and down. Raven black hair changed into silvery white, pale skin into sligthly tan, and sky blue eyes into neon green ones. His magenta pajamas changed into a black HAZMAT suit with a white belt, collar, gloves, and boots.

"Stupid ghosts..." he muttered. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos from his nightstand and flew out the window.

After capturing the Box Ghost, he was eager to go back to bed. He yawned as he flew straight towards his house. He was too sleepy to notice a blue portal appear in front of him. He was too late to stop when he accidentally flew straight to it. Eyes widened as he gasped softly.

* * *

A little boy and girl walked down the dark streets of England. Their clothes were tattered and some areas were ripped. The girl wore a brown tattered long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. The boy wore a brown tattered shirt, brown shorts, and brown boots. Their black hair were messy. The girl's reaching down her waist while the boy's down his neck.

Bruises were on their pale skin. Their dull dark red eyes looked around. A bag of candy-like drugs slung across their shoulder and chest.

After they finished selling off the last candy to a sligthly drunk man, they sighed. Then, they heard a groan from an alley not far away. The ten year old twins hurried off to investigate.

They saw a boy with messy hair with clothes that they had never seen before. They thought that he was a noble. But then, what was a noble doing here at this time of night?

The boy stood up as he rubbed his head. He then noticed the twins looking at him and smiled sheepishly. "Ummm... Uhh, hi?"

"Hello..." greeted the boy cautiously. Slowly moving his sister behind in a protective manner.

"Hi..." added the girl.

The blue eyed boy rubbed his neck, "Ummm... I'm Danny. What's yours?"

"Cez," answered the boy.

"Ceza," followed the girl. She moved next to her brother, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't nobles like you go back to your manor and be pampered by your rich parents?"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Noble? What do you mean?"

"There ye kids are! What are ye doin' here! Shouldn't you be back at the warehouse by now!?" The twins turned around and were grabbed by the back of their collars by a built man with messy blonde hair and dark green eyes. He also wore a grey coat, black pants, and black boots.

"W-we're sorry! We were a-about to g-go back!" stuttered Cez.

"A-and we already sold the l-last candy!" added Ceza.

"Leave them alone!" Danny piped in. His fist were clench as he gritted his teeth.

The man known as Rick dropped the twins and approached Danny. The nine year old stepped back. But he was grabbed by the arm and was hoisted up. He winced at the pain.

Rick grinned. Showing yellow teeth, "We could use some more help, laddie."

Danny gulped.

* * *

Ceza, Cez, and Danny were thrown into a wooden cell and the door slammed shut. The twins sighed and moved to lay down on a patch of hay with sewed up blankets. Danny growled lowly as he thought that he was foolish for not attacking the man. But he didn't want to get suspicious.

Ceza laid down next to her brother. She noticed him still sitting in front of the door and sat up. "You should get some sleep," she said in a British accent like her brother. Danny turned around and looked at her.

"Thanks for the offer. But I need to get outta here. I need to get back home."

Cez also sat up to join in, "Home? Where do you live and how will you get there?"

Danny sighed, "I... don't know..."

"You have a family, don't you?" asked Ceza. Danny nodded, "Then why did you ran away?"

"I didn't ran away! I-I was just... It's very complicated, okay?"

Cez narrowed his eyes, "Don't talk to my sister like that, mutt!"

Danny also narrowed his eyes, "Who ya calling a mutt, dirt rag!"

"Why are you even here in the first place! We got in trouble because of you!"

"Oh, so it was my fault!? _You _and your _sister _were the one who approached me in the first place!"

"WILL YE STOP THAT RACKET!" yelled a man from outside. That shut them both up.

Ceza sighed and laid back down with a thud. "Cez, let's just go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Cez huffed as he narrowed his eyes at Danny. He then laid back down and draped over the blanket on both his and Ceza's body. Danny wanted to get out. He could easily use his ghost powers. But he had the feeling to help these two.

_'Maybe I'll just get some rest for a while,' _he thought with a small yawn. Crawling over to the other patch of hay next to them, he wrapped the blanket over him and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I'm going to accept some minor OCs that will also appear in a few chapters. The OCs will act as the other children selling drugs just like Ceza and Cez. I will only accept 5-7 OCs so better hurry! ^^  
**

**Deadline: December 13-14**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age: Must be below 15**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Length:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**-Clothes-**

_**For Boys: **_**Brown long sleeved shirts, brown shorts, and brown boots**

_**For Girls: **_**Brown shirt, brown pants, and brown boots**

**Personality: **

**Thoughts about Danny:**

**Thoughts about Ceza and Cez:  
**

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! I'll probably update _The Phantom's Butler _on Saturday or Sunday. Depends if I'm busy or not.**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	3. Familiar Noble and an Unknown Murderer

**I decided to increase the Deadline of submitting your OCs. Don't know how long. But I will still accept 5 OCs. **

**Blue and Jessie belongs to _FluffyDarkUnicorn_**

**Danny's 9 years old in this. Though, he's going to be 10 later.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! Only Ceza, Cez, the plot, and an up-coming villain OC- that is NOT a Mary-Sue!**

* * *

Danny woke up when he felt someone poking his temple. He groaned and tightened his grip on the blanket. He finally grunted when the poking got harder. He sat up and gazed at the dark red-almost brown eyes of Ceza.

"What?" Danny asked groggily.

"Time to wake up," Ceza answered miserably.

Danny yawned, "What time is it, anyway?"

She shrugged. Ceza stood up and went to wake up her still sleeping brother. Danny sighed and buried his face on his hands and thought about a way to escape. He can't just let the twins figure out about his powers. So he'll just have to do it the old fashioned way.

"Hey mutt, let's go." Danny glared at Cez who stood near the door. Ceza beside him who looked at him apologetically. Danny smiled a little at her and stood up and walked a few steps towards them.

The door opened and Rick dragged them down the hall and into a room filled with seven other kids. There were also some men with guns. Rick ordered the kids to grab a bag and go out into the streets to sell them. When they don't get back by midnight, the men with guns will hunt them down and ready them for punishment. Which doesn't scare Danny since he practically fights ghosts all day and night.

"Oi! Wear this first!" Rick handed Danny the same clothes as Cez. He took it, went into an empty room to change, then went back to the room. Rick ruffled his hair roughly to make it messier. Danny grunted quietly and took one of the bags.

* * *

"Here! Eat this! It'll make your problems go away!" Cez smiled brightly at a woman who was sitting on a chair. The three of them were currently in a dining place in the town. **(AN: The phrase is also mentioned by Patrick in Spongebob, where they sell chocolate)**

The woman smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, dear. But it seems that I can't-"

"Pretty please?" Ceza pouted as her eyes started to tear up.

The woman sighed, "Alright. I'll have three pieces just for you lovely little angels." Cez smirked and handed her the drugged candies as she gave them two dollars. Danny raised an eyebrow at their tactics.

Ceza followed Cez out the door. The boy smirked as he passed Danny, "C'mon, mutt. We still have a lot more to go."

Danny growled lightly and followed them.

* * *

Ciel took a sip of his tea. Even after the incident with the queen and Ash Landers, he still solved murder cases. But he wasn't the Guard Dog anymore. Instead, he helped the officer solve crimes. Much to Arthur Randall's annoyance.

A soft knock was heard from the door. "Come in."

Sebastian enters and calmly walked towards Ciel and hands him a newspaper. "Young master, it seems there has been a murder going through the town of England." Ciel raises an eyebrow and grabbed the paper.

_Possibly Jack the Reaper Has Come Back!_

_For the past two days, sightings of dead bodies were found all over the town of England. There are total of five bodies. Some of the townspeople believe that it was something supernatural. Or a demon. No clues have been sighted. Not even finger prints nor evidence of the weapon used on the murder._

Ciel narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Sebastian, ready the carriage."

* * *

Danny smiled as he handed some candy to a man. He grabbed the money, thanked him, and put it back in his bag. Ceza and Cez selling the same product not far away. He sighed and walked away from the man.

He looked around the crowded street of England. _'Okay... So I really am in the past. But how do I get back? I still can't leave Ceza and Mr. Jerk alone with that... that... bigger jerk! Great. I'm loosing my awesome puns and now I'm thinking to myself. Can anything get any weirder?'_

He slumped his shoulders and groaned silently. Then, he spotted a small crowd starting to form near the docks. Curiously, he ran towards them. Peeking through them, he saw a dead man lying on the blood-stained ground. He gasped as his eyes widened. Then, the people stepped aside when two people came to check the dead man.

One was a tall man with messy black hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes wearing a black coat. The other was a boy that seemed to be older than Danny. He had an eye patch on with a dark blue caplet and top hat, and he had pale skin, dark blue eyes, and teal hair.

Danny eyed the seemingly familiar boy. But he felt uneasy when the man got closer. The man gazed up at him. Feeling his aura made Danny shiver. So he just scrambled away from the crowd.

* * *

Later that night, Rick sent Danny and the twins to a room where some kids were. Ceza and Cez sat down near a girl with unnatural short blue hair and gray-ish purple eyes. He didn't knew that the blue haired one was a girl until he noticed her eyes. Those big, wise eyes that reminded him of his sister. She wore the same thing that Ceza wore and she was older than him. About twelve years old.

He was about to go sit on an empty spot next to them when a kid that was about his age ran up to him and grinned. The boy had messy orange hair and blue eyes.

"Hi there! I'm Jessie! What's your's?"

Danny smiled shyly, "I'm Danny..."

Jessie leaned into his face. Much to Danny's discomfort. "Your new here, aren't ya?" He narrowed his eyes for a moment and back away and grinned. "It's not a good life here. But we can make ya feel better! How does that sound?"

Danny stared at him for a moment then slowly nodded his head. "Ummm... Thanks?"

Jessie then grabbed his arm and dragged them towards the wooden table. **(AN: Just a table. No chairs. They sit on the floor while the table is at the lower height. Like how the Korean, Chinese, or Japanese eat.)**

"I wanna introduce you to Blue!"

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Blue?"

Jessie stopped dragging him and smiled. "Yeah. Blue. She didn't told us her real name. But she said that we can call her Blue. She's pretty much like a naggy ol' lady. Telling us that that things can be dangerous. Though, she get's us out of trouble." Danny nodded and followed Jessie. He sat next to him as Jessie sat next to Cez.

"Hey guys! Come meet a new comer!"

Ceza smiled a little, "We already met him, Jessie." Cez just scoffed and returned back to eating his bread.

The blue haired girl smiled brightly, "I'm Blue. I'm terribly sorry that you got caught by Rick."

Danny nodded and smiled back, "It's okay."

Jessie quietly slammed his hands on the table and leaned in close and whispered. "We need to escape this rotten hell-hole."

Blue scowled, "Jessie! That's a bad word!"

Jessie sat back down and pouted, "Sorry..."

Blue coughed to gain their attention, "Anyway, we've been selling _candies _for two years now. Some of us has either lost their family, or we were just kidnapped from our home. Maybe some were just wondering around the street."

Ceza frowned, "Our parents are already dead. The only relative we have is our older sister, Lissa."

Cez nodded, "Yeah. Last time we saw her is that she was already fourteen. Now she's sixteen. I guess she has the authority to take care of us. Our parents died two years ago. I think it was two months after our parent's died and lived under the care of our sister."

Danny looked at him in sympathy, "I'm sorry for that..."

Cez nodded a little and gazed somewhere but the black haired boy. There was a long silence between them.

Finally, Ceza broke the silence, "Anyway, me and my brother had always stuck together. Even before our parents die. Sometimes, we accepted the faith that our parents died and the only one left is our caring sister. We may have been here for a long time. but at least we have each other." Ceza said as she wrapped an arm around her brother. Earning a smile on his face.

Jessie grinned, "That's a fantastic story, Ceza!"

She stared blankly at him, "It was more of an insight than a story, Jessie."

He shrugged, "Good story, though." Then, he bit on his piece of bread.

Danny stared at the piece of bread on his hand. _'Maybe they can help me escape... Darn! I just wish that I can use my ghost powers now... No. I need to keep it a secret. Who knows what they'll do to me? Neglect me? Tell the others?'_

He sighed and bit on the bread. Hoping that he can help them escape without using his powers.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have Reviewed!**

**Special thanks to _FluffyDarkUnicorn _  
**

**I KNOW Danny's OCC! But uhhh... He's 9. So, yeah... Let's go with that...**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	4. The Black Wizard and A Way Too Escape

**I only need to accept 3 more OCs before the Submission of your OC will be CLOSED. So better hurry!**

**Natasha 'Nati' belongs to _DemigodPhantom _**

**Jeff Stewart belongs to _Paxloria _**

**Big thanks to _Paxloria _for helping me out for the future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! Lissa (from chapter 3) AKA Cartoon belongs to CartoonFreakshow**

* * *

Danny got out his thermos that was in his pocket the whole time. **(AN: Don't ask how it fit in there.) **

Sighing, he finally settled to one option; Go ghost and call for help. So he turned to his side to make sure that the twins are sleeping. Finding asleep, he stood up and let the rings transform him. When he was done, he froze when Ceza squirmed a bit. She turned to her side so that her back was facing the now white haired boy.

With a sigh of relief he turned intangible and flew out.

* * *

Danny was flying above the town of England to search for the Scotland Yard. But he doesn't know where for he is not familiar. But then he saw a man with black hair standing on a roof. The sun was about to go up. But he still didn't get a good look of his face.

He paused and stared at the mysterious figure. He was clad in a black cloak. His hood covering his face. When the man jumped off the roof, Danny followed him invisibly. When Danny finally arrived at the destination the man was in, he was surprised when he saw a dead woman lying near the man's feet. Puddles of blood were under her and the man's hand.

Danny turned visible and lighted his hands with ecto-energy, "Hold it right there!"

The man turned around and smirked, "Well hello there, young one. You are one unnatural child, aren't you? Hmmm... I sense a life form in you. You are glowing, you have green power swirling around your hands, you feel... partially dead. Why is that?"

Danny narrowed his eyes, "None of your business!"

The man chuckled and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Danny coughed and looked around. But his glowing green eyes landed on the woman. He rushed over to check for a pulse. But there was none. Danny felt sick at seeing those dull eyes looking at him. So he sighed and closed them.

"My, my, my. What do we have here? A child with white hair, green eyes, and glowing!? Your such a mystery indeed," a voice said.

Danny looked back and saw a man with red spiky long hair and green eyes. He was clad in nothing but red with a white polo shirt, a black vest, black pants, gloves, and shoes. He also wore red glasses with skulls on the side.

"Uhhh... It's not what it looks like?"

The red haired man grinned, showing his sharp teeth, "Of course it's not your fault! That man in black was the one who killed Annabel Michan. Oh, how he reminds me of my dear Bassy!" He started to hug himself as he blushed.

Danny just stared at him then looked back at the woman named Annabel. He yelped and stumbled back when something came out of her chest and seemed to be glowing.

"Uhhh... M-Mister? What's that?"

Grell stopped and looked at the cinematic records, "Why, this is what we call a cinematic record. It's how we view their life to know if they will die or be given another chance at life. By the way, I am Grell Sutcliff. I'm not very fond of children, but, what's your name, little white haired one?

"Ummm... Danny. Danny Phantom... Now I uhhh... gotta go stop that guy!"

Grell grinned, "Well, you better run along now, darling."

Danny nodded and flew off. Grell raised an eyebrow, "He can also fly? Well, that _is _strange."

* * *

Danny spotted something black and followed him. Finally, he landed on a dark alleyway and at the end stood the man clad in black. Danny growled, "Who are you? Why are you killing innocent people?"

He chuckled, "I am Cruentus, the Black Wizard. And as for your second question, I do it for my amusement."

Danny narrowed his eyes and shot ecto-blasts at him. Cruentus dodged them and suddenly, he was right behind Danny. He held Danny's throat and raised him up to his eye level.

"Your powers are quite unnatural, little one. But for now, we have to fix that, now won't we?" Black mist encased Cruentus' hand then Danny's whole body. Danny screamed but his other hand blocked the boy's mouth. Muffling his pained scream. Danny's blue rings transformed him back to human and Cruentus released his hold.

He chuckled, "That will stop your powers for about... I say, a week. So you won't be able to disturb me and my fun. Until we meet again, young one." And with that, he disappeared. Danny rubbed his still sore throat and stood up. He tried to go ghost. But the rings disappeared the moment they appear and try to go up and down his body.

"Oi! What are ye doin' out here!? Escaped, eh!?" A hand grabbed him by the collar and he was dragged by what seemed to be one of Rick's body guard. The guard led him back to the warehouse and was thrown on the hard floor in the middle of a room.

Rick glared angrily at Danny, "Escape? You won't be able to escape, boy. And now, for your punishment." Danny eyed the whip in his hand with utter fear. He gulped and prepared for a _long _ride of pain.

* * *

After a few minutes, Danny was thrown into an empty room. The guard closed the door and left Danny bleeding.

"Hey, are you okay!?" Someone gently guided him to a stack of hay. Danny cracked open an eye and found a ten year old girl with black hair. Her bangs covering her right eye as her curly hair cascaded down her back. Her blue-ish green eye looked at him with pity and concern.

"Uggghhh..." Even with his powers, these wounds will take time to heal.

The girl got out bandages hidden inside the hay and began to treat his wounds. After she was done, Danny panted and looked at her.

"Thanks. I'm Danny."

"Natasha. But you can call me Nati. Oh, and what's this thingy you got?" She held up the Fenton Thermos. Danny's eyes widened and snatched it back.

"Nothing. It has nothing in it. It's just a... toy."

Nati pouted, "Fine."

"Where am I?" asked Danny, looking around.

Nati shrugged, "This is were you go when you disobey the rules."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What did you do?"

"I stole some money instead of selling the candies. But Rick took my money so now I'm here. You?"

"I uhhh... t-tried to escape..."

Nati's eyes widened, "Really now? Nobody has ever escaped this place. Don't know why, though. But I heard that Rick kidnaps a few kids, make them sell candies, and finally kill them all. Then, he repeats the action."

Danny's eyes widened, "You mean, we're all going to get killed!?"

"After a few years or so. But yeah. Pretty sad, huh?"

Danny gulped, "Y-yeah... So... Has anyone ever tried to escape besides me?"

Nati shrugged, "I don't know. So since we won't be having lunch, what was your life before your here?"

Danny sighed, "I had parents that were loving and a sister. I also had two best friends. What about you?"

"My parents died when I was a kid. So I learned how to live in the streets. Been stealing stuff for a while. I know it's a bad thing. But what choice do I have? Besides, it's do or die for me."

Then, the door burst open and a guard threw in an eleven year old boy with curly blonde hair with brown eyes. His pale skin was dirty from being in the warehouse and selling candies out in the streets. Just like the other kids here. When the kid landed, the guard closed his door. Nati immediately rushed to his side and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay, Jeff?"

He nodded, "Y-yeah..." Then, his eyes landed on Danny, "Ummm... H-hi... I think I saw you yesterday when we were eating. I didn't get your name. Oh, and I-I'm Jeff..."

Danny smiled and walked towards him and knelt down, "I'm Danny."

Natasha grinned, "Just in time, Jeff! Would you like to tell your life with us?"

Jeff gulped, "Ummm... o-okay... Well, my father died when I was five and I l-live with my mother. I j-just came here a month ago when I was buying some medicine for my sick mother. My mother also owns a shop and someday, I want it to be successful so that my mother can be proud of me."

Danny chuckled, "Well, I think your mother is already proud of you, Jeff."

"Yeah! Your a good kid!" added Natasha. Jeff blushed at the attention he was getting.

Danny coughed and motioned for them to lean in close to him. "If we want to escape this place, then we need to work together," he whispered.

Natasha nodded, "I do know that Ceza and Cez can come up with ideas. Jessie's good at distractions and Blue's good at making a good strategy and pointing out the kinks of of the plan

"We still need the other kid's help, too," Jeff added.

Danny smirked, "Good. When we get out, let's act as if this conversation hasn't been made. Then, I'll call a meeting tomorrow when we eat. Later, when we go outside, let's search around the warehouse and around the place for our escape."

* * *

**Ooh! What will happen then?**

**Poor Danny! Being tortured like that! *****evil grin* Ciel's not gonna like this! **

**Thank you to all the ones who reviewed! **

**Paxloria **

**FluffyDarkUnicorn **

**Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son **

**DemigodPhantom **

**Thanks you guys! Even though only a few people Reviewed, I'll still continue this! Since I'm pretty much interested in Black Butler, New Friends or Death? and the other stories (besides DP x Black Butler story) will be in HIATUS until I get my inspiration back.**

**Oh, and BTW I might close the OC Submission tomorrow or on December 16. **

**REMEMBER!**

**I only need 3 OCs! So that will be 1 OC Per Author**

_**Please Read and Review! **_

**Yes. Annabel Michan was inspired by Annabel Lee. A Poem that I DID NOT wrote. It was written by Edgar Allan poe**


	5. Reunited

**Submission of OCs is now closed!**

**The authors OCs might appear later... Anyway, Molly, Kyle, and Joel belong to me.**

**Thank you to the authors who had submitted their OCs!**

**Ceza, Cez, Molly, Kyle, and Joel belong to _Me _**

**Jeff belongs to _Paxloria _**

**Blue and Jessie belong to _FluffyDarkUnicorn _**

**Natasha 'Nati' belongs to _DemigodPhantom _**

**Lissa AKA Cartoon belongs to _CartoonFreakshow_**

**I do NOT own anything else!**

* * *

Danny and his new friends all sat down on the table. The guards were outside the door so it's okay for them to talk. Only in a whisper. Right now, they all huddled up in one table with the other kids.

One was a five girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails with purple eyes, a seven year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes, and lastly another boy with black hair and brown eyes.

The youngest girl, Molly, tilted her head as she looked at Danny. "Why did you call us here, Danny?"

The black haired boy, Kyle, nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We're suppose to be eating until the guards come in."

The brown haired one, Joel, leaned in and whispered, "Are we planning to escape?"

Ceza grinned, "Yes. And we need all your help to do so."

Cez nodded, "We need your help to escape this hell."

Danny smirked and stood up. He pointed a finger to the twins, "What plans do ya got?"

Ceza thought for a moment, "Cez, Jessie, and Kyle will be the distractions. You guys pretend to fight each other. Molly, you and Nati will pretend that your ankles were twisted when you get back to your room later tonight. And finally, Me, Danny, Jeff, Joel, and Blue will go and knock out all the guards."

Cez smirked, "We have the weapons to help you." He walked towards the far end of the room where a crate sat. He quietly opened it and got out two crowbars, three thick sticks, and about twenty bricks. The other kids stared at him in surprise while Ceza just smirked. Cez shrugged, "I always came prepared." The others slowly nodded.

"Ummm... Oookaaay... So, are you guys clear with the plan?" asked Danny.

The kids nodded and grinned.

* * *

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned back on his chair and set down the paper work. Four days and still nothing. Usually, it'll only take a day or two for him and Sebastian to solve murder cases. But this is just... a mystery.

Sebastian came in and stood beside his master, "Young lord, I believe a visitor will be over."

"Cancel it. I'm too tired to deal with them," Ciel growled.

Sebastian smirked, "But sir, this _visitor _is our suspect."

Ciel raised and eyebrow, "Who is this visitor?"

The door burst open to reveal the ever so annoying shinigami, "~I'm here!"

Ciel groaned, "Not him again."

Grell went to hug Sebastian but the butler stepped aside. So Grell slid across the carpeted floor and hit the wall. Sebastian sighed, "Mr. Sutcliff, remember our agreement."

Grell stood up and grinned, "Oh, yes! I tell you about this murderer and you'll let me be with you!"

Ciel sighed, "Grell, just tell us."

Grell grinned and chuckled, "Well, yesterday I've encountered this murderer. I couldn't see his face, though. Only clad in black. I also saw him use this weird magic. Mist formed around his hands, claws grew, then he stabbed the woman's chest. Oh, and I've also seen a flying boy."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Flying boy?"

Grell nodded, "Yes. White hair, glowing green eyes, his body has a faint glow, and he can _fly. _Oh, and he said that his name was Danny."

Ciel's eyes widened, "What's his last name?"

"Phantom. His name was Danny Phantom. Just a mysterious child indeed! It seems to me that he's not friends with the murderer."

Ciel nodded, "Where was the last time you saw this _Phantom_?"

Grell shrugged, "Near the docks."

Ciel stood up and walked out the door, "Sebastian, let's go." And now he was gone with the door slamming shut.

Grell grinned and leaned against Sebastian, "What about our deal, my dear Bassy?"

Sebastian stared at him blankly. He suddenly smirked, "Please do follow me, Mr. Sutcliff."

Grell squealed and followed Sebastian outside the office.

* * *

"Oh, Bassy! Out in the balcony at night! this is _so romantic _of you!"

Sebastian's eye twitched as Grell hugged himself and swayed just in front of him. He coughed a little, "Grell?"

"Hmmm?" Just when Grell turned around, Sebastian's foot met his face. Sending him screaming and flying out into the oblivion. Sebastian smirked triumphantly and went back inside to meet his master.

He bowed at Ciel-who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Terribly sorry for the delay, young master. But I just had to discard Mr. Sutcliff."

"Let's just go."

* * *

The guards were leading the twins and Danny back to their cell when they hear screaming. The guards looked down the hall in surprise.

_SMACK _

They fell down unconscious on the floor. Danny, Ceza, and Cez now holding their crowbars that they hid under their shirt. **(AN: Please don't ask how that fitted. This is Anime/Cartoon for pete's sake! Anything can happen! *derp*) **

They looked at each other and nodded before running down the hall.

* * *

Nati and Molly fake-screamed as they clutched their ankles. The door burst open and the guards came running in.

"What's wrong with ye!?" asked one of them.

They didn't answered as they stopped screaming and smirked. The guard was about to ask them why when they felt something hard hit their head. Making them fall unconscious with three smirking kids behind them.

Danny nodded, "Let's go. The other's are waiting."

Nati grabbed Molly's wrist and they ran.

* * *

"So, how's the kids, Chard?"

"Beats me. Why, you feel pity for 'em, West?"

"Nah. Just heard some two girl's screamin'. Maybe Nat and Tin already got 'em to pipe down."

"Yeah. Well they did stop screaming. So, wanna do ya wanna do? Zak, got the cards ready?"

"Yeah. Do ya wanna join us, Garf?"

"Sure. Got nothin' better else to do 'till the boss calls me." Four men walked down the hallway to make there way to a room where they usually play cards. While the other men were either guarding the kid's cells, or just talking with the boss. But when they reached their destinations, Cez, Jessie, and Kyle were brawling each other.

The guards tried to separate them but each of them were hit in the hand by a brick. Joel and Blue high-fived each other as they walked out behind the crates. The other three stood up and grinned.

"Well, that was interesting," commented Cez."

Danny and the other's came running in with Jeff following them. Well, most likely clinging onto Ceza in fright.. He smirked, "Eight down, and a lot more to go. Do you guys think you can handle it?"

Jessie smirked, "Sure we can!"

"But if we want this to plan out just about right, we need to separate the other guards from Rick's office," said Blue.

The others nodded. Danny reach out a hand, "We can do this. Together." the kids smirked and put all their hands on top of him.

Danny smiled, "With teamwork, we'll finally be free."

* * *

Rick smirked as he counted his money. Ten of his men were gathered in his money either smoking, or drinking beer. Then, they heard screaming. Rcik narrowed his eyes, "Well, don't ya just stand there! Go and investigate! Someone must've escape and I do _not _want them running to the Scotland Yard and call for help!" he growled. The men nodded and left the room. Three of them stayed to protect Rick.

When they came to a large room-the entrance room- they saw no one was there. Some of the kids hid behind the crate and some were on top of them under a blanket to be hidden.

Then, when the guards were about to walk around, they got out of their hiding places and started attacking. Danny, Jessie, Blue, the twins, Kyle, and Nati started to attack them with their weapons. The dodge the bullets coming there way. Which surprised Danny. Maybe they learned how to dodge attacks...? Anyway, Molly, Jeff, and Joel got the blanket off of them and started to throw bricks at them.

The attack was rather messy. Well, not exactly messy. Just some blood from being hit in the head by a brick and being hit by the thick stick/crowbars on their private area, arms, and chest.

The three guards all got out and so the fight. Two guards managed to punch Cez, Kyle, and Jessie. The other swiftly tied the kids on top of the crate using a rope. Some of the beaten up guards got up and restrained the remaining kids. Danny only remaining in the center.

Rick clapped and walked out of the shadow, "That was mighty impressive. Thought that you could all escape just by fighting, eh? Think again, kiddies. Your all just a bunch of little rats. You are no much to grown ups like us with guns!"

Danny's eyes widened when the guards got out their pistols and aimed them at the kid's head. One guard had a knife. Rick nodded and the man sliced the knife near Blue's chest. She screamed in pain as Danny shook his head, "NO!" he dashed towards Rick with his crowbar. But Rick just punched him in the gut. Sending Danny flying in the center. The kid's screamed in protest and tried to break free. But Rick's men only tightened their grip.

Rick approached Danny and aimed his gun at him, "Say goodbye, little rat."

But then, the the torches handing on the wall suddenly went out. The group of drug dealers readied their weapons. But one by one, each of the men were knocked out. The kids looked around and hurried over to Danny.

"What's happening!?" asked Molly.

"I-I don't know!" replied Blue.

"We need to get outta here!" yelled Kyle.

"Indeed," a voice said. Standing between the kids and Rick was a man with pure black hair, red eyes that were menacing, and he was clad in a black coat. Then, a boy clad in blue with teal hair and dark blue eyes came out from behind the crate.

"You kids, immediately get out immediately. This will get messy. Stay out side and _do not _come back in," the boy said. The kids nodded and they all ran to the door just a feet from them. Joel and Jeff helped Blue out. But Danny stayed and stared at him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go!?" demanded Ciel.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "No."

"What?"

Danny stood up and wiped away the blood on his lips as he glared at Rick, "I said, I'm not leaving." He slowly walked towards him and stopped a few feet. Ciel was going to approach them when he felt Sebastian's hand stop him.

He leaned in and whispered, "I sense something unnatural about him, my lord. It is best to observe him."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. He didn't said anything else as he kept his eyes glue on Danny.

"You were going to kill them. You kidnapped them from their homes. You abused them. You _filthy _man don't deserve life. All you did to those kids was use them to sell drugged candy. And after a few years, you kill them. For that, I hate you." Rick stared at the glowing green eyes of the angered boy.

* * *

Danny felt his powers coming back. Cruentus said it will take him a week to get his powers back. But, it only happened yesterday and now... now he felt his powers. He wanted to rip the man apart for hurting his new friend. For that, Rick _will _pay.

The boy felt his eyes glow green in rage. His eyes glued on the man as walked forward. Rick backed away and started shooting Danny. But Danny merely tilted his head and stepped aside from the attack. Surprising the two demons.

"You hurt Blue. You hurt my new best friend. You hurt everyone. I. Will. Kill. You... Everyday, you tortured my new friends. Everyday, you used them to gain money. Everyday, they felt pain. They wanted to be free. And I promise they will have freedom." With an enrage yell, Danny dashed forward and punched the man. He sent punches and kicks on Rick until his body felt weak and blood poured down from his wounds, mouth, and nose.

"Sebastian, calm him down!" ordered Ciel.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian was behind Danny in an instant and grabbed the squirming child.

Danny growled, "Lemme go! He deserved to die for what he has done to my friend! He almost killed Blue!" Sebastian, with his super strength, set down Danny in front of Ciel.

Danny stopped his tantrum as soon as he saw the blue eye of the familiar noble. His eyes widened when he finally got a good look of the noble boy," C-Ciel...?"

Said noble's eyes widened, "How did you knew my name? Of course, all of the kids know..."

"Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive. Son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive and... brother of Danny..."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Do _not _speak of my brother."

"But... But Ciel! It's you, isn't it? Look." Danny got out his pendant and showed it to him. Ciel stared at the pendant and got out his. Slowly, they brought it closer and the gem of their pendants started to glow.

Ciel stared in shock at Danny, "Danny...? I-I thought you were dead..."

Danny smiled, "A friend of mine... he helped me to... ummm, escape the fire. I-It's a really long story and ... ugghhh..." From releasing his power and the lack of food he was getting, Danny fell unconscious onto Ciel's arms.

The blue haired demon inspected Danny. He lifted his worn out shirt and saw scars. Scars that looked like cuts. Ciel's eyes narrowed and glowed bright pink. Still sitting with his brother in his arms, he ripped of his eye patch and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian. I order you to kill Rick and eat his soul."

Sebastian nodded and bowed, "Yes. My lord."

* * *

Ceza ripped of some pieces of her shirt and used it to stop the bleeding of Blue's wound. She coughed some blood as the other's panicked.

Then, they noticed the duo with Danny lying on the boy's arms.

"Sebastian, lead them all to the carriage and treat the girl's wound."

Sebastian nodded.

* * *

Blue, who was slowly healing, smiled and thanked the two. She, Molly, Nati, Jessie, and Kyle bid there farewell to their friends and told them they said goodbye to Danny and that they thanked him. Sebastian then led them to the orphanage and went back to the carriage.

Then, they stopped at a small shop. Jeff also bid them farewell and went to the open arms of his crying mother. Well, not before Ciel gave him medicines for Jeff's sick mother.

Joel waved goodbye at the carriage and his father and mother hugged them and started crying of joy.

Ceza and Cez got out of the carriage and looked at Ciel.

"Say goodbye to Danny for us and that we thank him," said Ceza.

"And tell him that I said sorry for treating him badly. His really a good kid and a leader, too. Tell him that maybe we can meet again," added Cez. Ciel nodded as Sebastian closed the door.

The twins waved goodbye just as their older sister, Lissa, got out of the cottage and immediately rushed to them and hugged the twins.

* * *

Ciel stared at the sleeping form of the boy lying on his bed. A small smile plastered on his fair skin.

"At last... I found you, little brother. Though, I still need to question you of your actions..."

He sighed and softly ran his fingers through the boy's hair just as Sebastian closed the door and blew out the candles.

* * *

**My back hurts and I still need to memories a poem! T^T**

**Well, they finally reunited! Time for me to rest my aching back!**

_**Reviews are highly appreciated! **_


	6. The Boy in Blue

**Ciel wore the black outfit he wore in the Last Episode of Season 2. As for Danny, he'll wear the similar thing of Ciel's Green Clothes. Only a blue version of it. **

* * *

Danny woke up with a mind splitting headache. He felt his body numb but he made his hand rest on his forehead. He groaned softly as he fluttered his groggy eyes. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a luxurious room and he was laying on a soft four poster bed.

"I see your awake. Have you slept well?" Danny looked to his side and saw his older brother. Ciel sat on an arm chair with a book resting on his lap. Relief was written on his face as he smiled softly.

"C-Ciel?"

The noble stood up and went over to sit at the edge of the bed. "Don't worry, Danny. I've taken care of those putrid men."

"What about the others?" Danny asked as he slowly sat up.

"They said that they appreciated their help. The boy named Cez said that he was sorry for treating you bad and he hoped to meet you again."

Danny smiled sadly. Sure, he missed them and that he wished that he had a chance to say good bye. He'll miss them. But he knew that they were fine and will finally live a good life.

"Maybe... we can visit him sometime. Right?"

Ciel nodded, "Are you hungry?" Danny's stomach rumbled in reply. He chuckled, "Sebastian."

In an instant, the ebony haired butler came and rolled in a tray. "For today's breakfast we have freshly baked scone, potato cakes with a extra cheese, and freshly pumped orange juice."

Danny moved to the side of the bed and stared at the fancy meal with his mouth watering sligthly. Sebastian smirked as Danny gobbled up all the food in less than a minute. Ciel raised an eyebrow at how fast Danny ate. But decided not to question it at knowing that he wasn't fed well.

Sebastian waited Danny to finish. Danny plopped down back on the bed with a satisfied sigh as Sebastian bowed and rolled the tray out. Danny looked down at himself and noticed that he was in a nightgown. He blushed in embarrassment as soon as Ciel chuckled.

"Why don't you rest some more?"

Danny nodded, "Kay... You won't leave me, right?"

He shook his head and stroked the younger boy's hair. "Never. I won't make the same mistake again."

Danny smiled and drifted off to the magical world of dream land; where all your dreams come true.

* * *

When the little black haired boy woke up, he felt gentle arms hug him. He looked at the side to see the sleeping face of Ciel. Danny smiled and nuzzled his chest as his hands formed fist on Ciel's shirt.

Ciel woke up immediately and looked down at Danny. Well, demon's need sleep once in a while. He chuckled and stroked his hair.

"Ciel?" Danny looked up at Ciel and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Good morning, Danny."

"Morning... Ciel, can I ask you something?" Ciel nodded. Danny poked Ciel's forehead, next to Ciel's right eye. "Why do you were an eye patch?"

Ciel bit his tongue. He can't tell Danny that he was a demon. It will only endanger the young boy. "I got this from an accident. My turn; how did you managed to easily fight Rick?"

Danny gulped silently, "I was... trained. I was trained to defend myself."

"Where were you?"

"Like I said, a friend helped me. And I was somewhere here in England. My friend... passed away so I wanted to search for you. And if I can't find you, at least maybe I'll find Aunt Anne."

Ciel stiffened, "Danny... Aunt Anne... she's..."

"She's what?"

He sighed, "Danny, Aunt Anne is dead. She was murdered."

Danny's eyes widened as tears began to form, "W-what? But I- she can't- but she's..." By now, Danny was crying onto Ciel's chest. Ciel whispered comforting words as he rubbed the boy's back.

"W-why d-do they have to l-leave us?"

"I don't know, Danny... It's alright. I'm still here..."

"You won't leave me?"

"Never."

* * *

After Danny calmed down at finding out his _real _aunt's death, he decided to venture around the manor he grew up in. Well, not after he changed into Ciel's old clothes that fit him. A blue long jacket, button-down shirt, black tie, blue shorts, knee-high gartered socks and boots or high-heeled pumps.

Everything was still the same. Tanaka was sitting somewhere against the wall drinking his tea. Danny smiled at the familiar sight.

Then, he heard something explode in the kitchen just down the hallway. The door blew towards the wall as smoke came out. Danny ran there and heard someone coughing. Then, he saw a dirt blonde haired man with his hair on an Afro and goggles hanging from his neck and a cigarette in his mouth. His face and chef's outfit was covered in ashes. And finally, a flamethrower in hand.

"Well, at least I sped up the cookin'. Though, I think I might've blew it up again..." Then, he noticed Danny, "What are ye doin' 'ere? You a trespasser, or one of the guest?"

"Ummm... I'm Ciel's brother...?"

"Brother? Never knew the young master had one... By the way, names Baldroy. But ya can call me Bard."

"Bard, how many times must I remind you that a flamethrower is _not _used for cooking." Danny jumped back when the sound of the butler's voice rang behind him. Bard grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, Sebastian. Old habbits... So... you gonna use the kitchen? Cause I might've..."

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes. I noticed that. Why don't you just go make yourself useful while I fix this mess and prepare the young lords' lunch?"

Bard shrugged and exited the kitchen. Sebastian looked around and shook his head, "Hmmm... This won't do... Young lord, why don't you go upstairs while I prepare lunch? The young master is in his study. Ask the maid, Mey-rin, for directions. She has red hair and big rounded glasses."

Danny nodded, "You sure you don't need help?"

He shook his head, "No need, young lord. I am quite capable and this won't take long."

"Ummm... okay... I'll see ya later."

* * *

Danny hummed the tune of London Bridge as he walked down the hallway. Then, he stopped and saw a red haired maid setting the china plates on a cabinet just down the hallway. He saw that she was about to fall and rushed out to help her. Just in time to catch all the plates using his semi-disabled powers. He sighed in relief as he stepped up the stool and set the plates there one by one.

Mey-rin stared in shock at the boy in front of her. Then, she stood up and bowed once that Danny was finished and jumped down the stool. "O-oh my! I-I'm terribly sorry, yes I am! But, thank you for your help! But uh, may I ask who your are? Your a guest, right?"

Danny smiled and nodded, "Yep! I'm Ciel's brother."

"B-Brother!? I didn't knew that the young master had a brother!"

Danny giggled, "That the same thing Mr. Bard said. Anyway, do you know where Ciel is?"

Mey-rin nodded and led him down the hallway.

* * *

Ciel sighed as he massaged his temples and put down the paperwork. Running a business was sometimes quite troublesome for the demon earl. Although, he could easily solve the problem in a day.

He leaned back on his chair and smiled. Danny, his beloved brother, was home. He let Sebastian eat Rick's soul and his other men for even thinking to hurt his brother. _No one _would ever dare hurt his brother unless they want a death wish.

Then, just as he was about to return to his paperwork, the door burst open to reveal the familiar blonde haired, green eyed girl.

"~CIEL!" Elizabeth ran up to his side and hugged him. Not to hard so he wouldn't fall of his chair. "Ciel, I missed you!"

"Elizabeth, you visited a week ago," replied Ciel.

"But it was still a long time!"

"Ciel, who's this?" a voice interrupted them. They looked at the door to see the most adorable sight of a nine year old tilting his head with curiosity sparkling in his bright blue eyes wearing a blue noble suit.

Elizabeth gasped, "Oh my god! You are so CUTE!"

* * *

**Cliffy-cliffy-CLIFFHANGER!**

**Do you guys agree with me at Danny being adorable? XD**

**Uh-oh! Looks like Danny's in for Lizzy's rein of rambles! **

**~WHO WANTS TO SEE DANNY HAVING TEA PARTY WITH LIZZY!? :3**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	7. The Mystery Continues part 1

**Since England is nothing without a ruler, I'll just add another minor who will be serving the prince and future king.**

**Prince Edgar belongs to _Me _**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything else!**

* * *

Danny just stared at the blonde girl who was crouching to his height and hugging him. He grunted in discomfort when she started to rubbed her cheek onto his. Then, she suddenly pulled away.

"Hang on... you look familiar..."

When Danny got a good look at her, his eyes widened, "Lizzy!"

"How did you know my name?"

Danny grinned, "It's me, Danny!"

Lizzy's green orbs widened, "Danny? But... I thought you were dead!"

"He was rescued and was adopted. The one who took him in died recently. So Danny went out to find me and he succeeded," Ciel answered. He got up from his chair and stood behind Danny and put a hand on his shoulder.

Danny nodded, "Yep! I finally found my big brother!" He hugged Ciel and nuzzled him. Making Ciel smile.

Elizabeth giggled, "You two are so adorable together! Ciel always wear dull clothes. But I bet you don't! Oh, you look so cute in that blue suit! Ooh! Why don't we have a tea party?!"

Ciel smirked, "I'm sure that Danny would love to, Elizabeth."

Danny's eyes widened as he looked at his brother in disbelief, "Wait, WHAT!?"

* * *

Danny's eye twitched as he sipped a cup of tea. Lizzy blabbering about how cute the... pink ribbon on top of his head and a yellow one on his neck as Ciel was trying not to laugh as he also sipped his tea.

"Oh, today is just a lovely day in the garden, isn't it?"

Danny forced a smile, "Heh, yeah... So... _peaceful. _Can I get these things of now?"

"No! You look absolutely adorable! Blue goes great with pink! So the pink bow matches you _perfectly!" _Lizzy beamed.

Ciel smirked, "Elizabeth, why don't you let Danny take it off? We still have lessons, don't we Danny?"

"Wait. We do?"

"The young lord had asked me to tutor you in playing the violin, sorting out the different states of the map, literature, piano lessons, and to keep the Funtom Co. running." Sebastian explained.

Danny gaped at the butler, "That many!?"

Ciel nodded, "Well, yes. You do need the education."

Danny sighed, "Okay, okay... Killjoy."

* * *

After an afternoon filled with lessons from Sebastian, Danny plopped down on his bed. He rolled onto his back as he stared at the ceiling.

"It's nice here... But what about my... other family? What about Sam, and Tucker, and Jazz and... my second parents? How will I tell them that I'm alright? Do I even want to go back home?"

Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the window. Then, there was a knock from the door. He turned around, "Come in."

Sebastian opened the door without stepping into the room. "My lord, dinner is served."

Danny nodded and followed Danny out the door. Sebastian eyed him, _'Something about this child seems... different from the other human children I cam across with... I'm sure it will be nothing to worry about. He is, after all, the young master's younger brother.'  
_

* * *

Sam was reading a book on her bed until she heard a knock.

"Come in."

Her mother, Pamela Manson, entered with a bright smile. "Sammy-kins, there's a phone for you."

Sam looked at her mother and nodded. She ran down the stairs ignoring her mother's nagging about 'no running inside the house' and continued down to the living room. She picked up the phone and placed it near her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Jazz..."

"Oh, hi Jazz! Where's Danny? I haven't seen him in school for days! Is he okay?"

"Sam... D-Danny... h-he's missing..."

"... W-what? M-missing? Where is he? Why is he missing!?"

Jazz sighed and controlled her sobs, "Calm down, Sam. We d-don't know yet. But Vlad put up a s-search party..."

Sam's face darkened, "What!? You expect to get help from that Fruitloop!?"

"Sam, my parents were the one who accepted his help. I already questioned him if Danny's with him. But he said no."

Sam humphed, "I want to talk to him."

"Sam, forget it. D-Danny's not there... I know that V-Vlad hadn't done anything to him. Let's just hope h-he's alright." by this time, Jazz was crying.

Sam sighed, "Jazz, don't cry. We'll find him. I know we can."

"Thank you, Sam."

"It's alright. D-Danny's strong ad tough. H-He'll be fine." She put down the phone, rushed back to her room, locked it, and slid down on the wall. Sobbing furiously at the lost of her best friend.

* * *

Ciel sighed and sat down on his desk. Danny was fast asleep and he doesn't need to rest. Although, being a demon, he sometimes need sleep once in a while. Then, Sebastian came in holding a letter.

"Young master, a later from the prince."

Ever since Queen Victoria died, the England's Court of Appeals have decided that her great nephew, Edgar, will be the prince and the king until his 25th birthday. The prince is currently 20 and Ciel saw that he has a lot of potential in ruling all of England and keeping it safe and tracking down crimes. Just as long as the prince won't go insane about purity, the noble is with it.

Ciel took the letter, opened it, and began to read it out loud.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_The mysterious murder had yet to stop. As days passed, numerous bodies were found scattered around England. It is my duty to stop it and it is your duty to help me find peace in the land. Suspects said that they saw a man clad in nothing but black. Black mist surrounding him and his victim. Some also saw a glimpse of his eyes. Glowing white eyes, to be in fact. So I do hope you continue to help me in this mission._

_Sincerely__,_

_Prince Edgar _

Ciel nodded, "Danny is still fast asleep, correct?"

Sebastian nodded, "I had tucked him in and made sure he was before I exit his room."

"Alright then. Prepare the carriage. We still have this mystery to solve."

* * *

**Well, that's that! I'm running low on imagination right now.**

_**Feel free to suggest some ideas! **_

_**Read and Review also!**_


	8. The Mystery Continues part 2

**Thank you so much to _Paxloria _for helping me once again!**

**I'm sorry it took me long to update. I got sick at Christmas and it sucked. Plus, I've been a lazy butt so for that, I made a longer chapter ^^**

**Oh, and I watched the OVA episode 4: Making of Kuroshitsuji 2. So maybe, Making of the Crossover will be the next chapter! XD It will include an interview with the characters as well as the author's OCs!**

**Anyway, _Paxloria_ helped me with pointing out the Midfords appearance in the Manga. So the 'incident' and Campania is located in Chapter 52 in the Manga. And yes, I decided to bring in Snake.**

**Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! ^^'**

**I do NOT own anything!**

* * *

_Fire surrounded him as he backed up against the wall. His crystalline blue eyes were wide as he began hyperventilating. Then, a sudden thought kicked into his mind as he gulped._

_"MOTHER! FATHER! CIEL! SEBASTIAN!" He closed his eyes as he ran through the fire. He ran down the hallway as he dodge ashes, fire, broken wood, and covered his mouth from the smoke. He stopped for a moment to stare at the burnt body of his dog, Sebastian. He fought the urge not to vomit and continued to ran. First, he headed towards his father's study._

_There, his father sitting with his back against him. Not moving. Obviously dead. He backed up and tripped and fell on his bottom. Still staring at him. Then, he looked around the burning room and saw his brother. He was laying on the floor near the single sofa his father was sitting on. His hair was messy and dirty. His skin was pale and were covered in bruises and blood. He wore a worn out, blood stained long sleeved polo shirt and shorts. His eyes were were dull and was staring at Danny with those dead dark blue eyes._

_All that Danny could do was cry his eyes out and scream._

* * *

"NOOO!" Danny panted as he shot up on his four-posted bed. He looked around and noticed that he was still in his room that Ciel has given him. Nothing. It was all a dream and nothing more. Just an illusion. And it was also a memory.

_'Why did Ciel looked like he was beaten up and tortured?'_ thought Danny. He sighed and got out of bed. After the horrible nightmare, he can't sleep since he was afraid that he may get the nightmare again. Usually, he would fly out and feel the cool breeze. It would always make him relax. So he walked towards the window and drew out the curtains a little. It was still night time and the full moon was out.

He took a deep breath as he finally decided to go out flying. But he better make it quick in case his brother or Sebastian might come in and check up on him. Although, it's already past nine. So, why would he bother to worry about that? Surely they're already asleep. So he let the rings transform him, turned intangible, and flew out into the night sky. He made sure to memorize his way back to the manor. As he flew towards the town, he kept glancing back to remember his way.

He landed on top of a building to examine his surroundings. A peaceful town in England. The stars were glittering and the moon gave gentle light. Danny smile as he looked up. But when he felt two unusual present just below him, he looked down to see two pairs of eyes staring at him. He didn't got a good look of their face. But instead, he hovered up and flew away from them. Afraid that they might harm him.

_'Great. I'm so stupid to reveal myself like that! Nice going, Danny.'_

* * *

With still no luck on this 'mysterious murderer' and the unusual boy named 'Phantom', Ciel and Sebastian decided to go back to the manor. Since Sebastian stated that it was already past eleven and nearing midnight. Ciel didn't exactly needed sleep. So he just decided that when they got back, he should go to Danny's room and check up on him. And maybe read some books or some lessons from Sebastian.

When they neared the carriage, Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Young master, I sense something... odd."

Ciel raised his eyebrows, "Well, now that you mentioned it, I feel it too. Something dead yet... alive?" Sebastian nodded. Then, he looked up at a building near them. Ciel followed suit and saw a white haired boy with glowing green eyes gazing up at the stars. A soft white glow enveloping him.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "Sebastian, I believe that's the boy Grell has mentioned to us. Bring him to me. He may know something."

Sebastian didn't took his eyes off of the boy. So he nodded his head, "Yes, young master." He began to run up the wall and landed in front of the boy just as he jumped back in surprise.

His neon green eyes widened and he laughed nervously, "Ummm... I come in peace?"

_'Great, Sebastian's here... Wait a minute... Sebastian!? What's he doing here at this time of the night? And... how did he get here? Is he a ghost? No... Something else... But what?'_ Danny gulped as he backed up. His hands in front of him and he grinned sheepishly. "H-hi... Look, I'm not doing anything so if you would be so kind as to let me go, I would appreciate that..."

Sebastian smirked, "Terribly sorry. But my master has wished for me to retrieve you."

_'Why would Ciel want me? Well, my ghost side, that is... I seriously need to get away, pronto,'_ Danny thought. He then floated up and dashed away from the crimson eyed butler. Sebastian's smirked widened a bit as he chased after the silver-haired boy. He got out silver knives from his black trench coat and flew it straight towards the flying boy. But he was rather surprised that the silver wares just passed through him as the child became slightly transparent.

His red eyes narrowed as he launched himself and prepared to catch him. He successfully caught him in his arms as the boy struggled. Sebastian got a good look of the boy's face. His eyebrows shot up when he looked identical to his young master's brother. Just with a different skin, eye, and hair color. This boy has a slightly tan skin, silver-ish white hair, and green eyes while the young demon's brother had milky skin, ebony hair, and bright blue eyes.

_'Well, they do have the same appearance. Only a different color. And they do have the first name... Could this be... the young master's sibling? But... how? I've heard of the supernatural, but I didn't get the chance to meet one. Is it even possible to be alive yet... dead, at the same time?'_ Sebastian thought. Still holding the boy.

Danny stopped squirming and pouted in annoyance_. 'Okay, I had enough. Wait... why didn't I just went intangible and invisible before? Uggh! Stupid malfunctioning brain that has trouble with dealing English, Math, still not learning Algebra, and History! Wait... what?'_ Danny shook his head to get rid of his dizziness from thinking the education that was too much for him to handle. So he turned intangible and invisible. Flying off and leaving a shocked butler.

"What in devil's name?" Sebastian looked around, his eyes narrowing. But he no longer sensed his presence.

"Sebastian! What's taking you so long?" Ciel asked as he approached him.

Sebastian bowed, "My apologies, Bocchan. But it seems he has gotten away."

Ciel's eyes widened, _'Gotten away? Impossible! No one has ever gotten away from Sebastian! What is this strange... child? What could he possibly want?'_ He sighed, "What information had you gotten so far?"

Sebastian stood straight again, "My lord, since I never tell lies, I'm afraid that the child may be your sibling."

The young demon narrowed his eyes, "What nonsense are you talking about, Sebastian? Didn't you just said that he was fast asleep before we left?"

He nodded, "Indeed I had, my lord. I was sure he was asleep. Perhaps he had a nightmare and had gotten up..."

Ciel hummed in thought, "He must have remembered the accident and our parent's death." He sighed again, "But that doesn't explain how he can change his appearance and was able to... fly. Sebastian, are you certain that it was him?"

"Positive, young master."

He nodded and turned around and began walking back to the carriage. "Very well. In that case, I shall talk to him in the morning."

* * *

Danny flew past trees as he narrowed his eyes in determination to get back to the manor. Surprisingly, he remembered where it was. In a few minutes, he was tumbling towards his window intangibly and he fell down on the floor. He panted as he quickly changed back to his human form, got under the soft covers of his bed, and tightly closed his eyes.

_'How did Sebastian did all those things? Why did Ciel wanted me? Sebastian can't be a ghost. He's not glowing and doesn't shoot any ecto-blasts. But he was able to catch me and run super fast. No human can run at 112 mph. So then... what is he? Why do I feel something odd about him? And especially... Ciel?'_

With all of the thoughts going through his mind, he fell asleep. Exhausted about the day and the weird things that had happened. Not that he could ever escape the weirdness. But after a few more minutes after the little Halfa fell asleep, the doors slowly opened and Ciel walked in. Clad in his usual black attire he usually wore ever since he became a demon.

Noting that the boy was fast asleep, Ciel sighed and walked closer to him. He gently stroked his hair as he sat down at the edge of the bed. _No one _never knew that Earl Ciel Phantomhive could be this soft. He didn't mind for he loved his brother with all his heart.

He'll definitely talk to him in the morning.

* * *

"Young master, it is time to wake up." Sebastian drew away the curtains to let the morning rays in. He heard the child yawn and mumbled something about giving him ten more minutes. Smirking, he walked over to him and leaned into his ear.

"We have chocolate cake covered in chocolate sprinkles with a dash of hot syrup." He chuckled when Danny instantly opened his eyes. He pulled away just in time when the boy sat up from the bed. Fully awake and his stomach grumbling.

"Where!?"

Sebastian chuckled softly, "Young master, breakfast is in the young lord's study. I shall escort you there. Will you be needing any help in changing?'

Danny blushed and shook his head. Sebastian bowed, "Very well. I shall then await for your presence just outside your room. Call me if yo need any help." Then, he walked out. Danny sighed and got out of bed. Looking at the clothes on the lower part of his bed. It was the very same thing only that the color was a dark shade of green. He put it on and went outside.

As Sebastian led him through the hallway, he glanced at Danny from the corner of his eyes. While the boy fidgeted on the hem of his shirt while he walked beside Sebastian. Once they reached the room, Sebastian led him inside and let Danny sit down on a sofa in front of Ciel. Said Earl was calmly drinking his tea on his desk. Two plates of cake was on the desk to. Each one for the two siblings.

Ciel put down his tea cup and looked at Danny. "Daniel, you are my brother and I will always love you no matter what. You do believe that, don't you?"

Danny gulped and nodded, "C-Ciel... what's going on?"

He sighed, "Danny, I presume that you are not nor-"

"CIEL! DANNY!" The dark teal haired boy was interrupted by none other than Elizabeth who was bursting through the door. She instantly wrapped her arms around Danny and began to pull him away from the chair and started cuddling him. Ciel sighed in relief that it wasn't him.

"Elizabeth, how many times must I tell you that it's not very lady-like to burst through doors!?" Francis Midford scolded as she, her husband and her son walked in the room. Ciel buried his face in his hands as he groaned.

_'Them again...'_

Edward, Lizzy's older brother' scowled at Ciel who gazed at him. "You better be taking care of my precious sister!"

"I assure you that your sibling is fine, Lord Edward," Ciel replied. Edward narrowed his eyes in response. Ciel stood up and approached them, "Lady Midford, Lord Midford, what brings you and your son to my humble abode?"

"We are here to see our nephew, of course. And I see your still wearing that hideous color. And your butler is still indecent, I see. But I am just glad you have found your brother, Ciel," said Francis.

"Oh, I've never thought you've grow up so adorable just like your dear brother!"

"Alexis, must you always do that!?" demanded Francis. Her husband, Alexis, was cuddling Danny with Elizabeth as the poor boy and Edward, Sebastian, and Ciel sweat dropped at the scene.

* * *

All of them were gathered in the living room drinking tea. Sebastian standing behind where Ciel was sitting.

"Ciel, since you have finally reunited with your brother, we have decided that we shall be taking a cruise," announced Francis.

"And I assure you, it will not be the same as the last incident in Campania," added Alexis

Ciel sighed, "Very well. Do you wish to go, Danny?" Danny nodded and drank his tea.

"Young master, it seems that Snake has came back from his trip," said Sebastian. Since Snake was feeling a little down before Danny was even here, Ciel decided that he needed a vacation. He also tried to make Sebastian take on too. But the demon insisted that he will keep working. And as for Snake's vacation, he just simply visited a forest and meet some snake friends.

Ciel nodded, "Very well. Take him along with us. He won't want the incident to happen again, now won't we?"

"Oh, Ciel! This will be magnificent! Plus, Danny can bond with us while were on the cruise!" beamed Lizzy.

"Elizabeth, it is not nice to talk loudly while having tea," Frances reminded as Edward glared at Ciel from the corner of his eyes as he drank his tea.

"It is quite wonderful for you to join us, Daniel. Tell me, where have you been all this time?" asked Alexis

Danny put down his tea and looked at Alexis nervously. "W-well, since the fire burnt down, I woke up in a... in a cottage. And a man came in and told me that he rescued me from the fire. I was too weak to get up so h-he helped me recover. When he passed away, I tried going back to England to find Ciel. But then I was captured and... well, a man made me sell drugs."

Edward's eyes widened sligthly, "That's horrible."

"Indeed," added Francis.

"Were you alright!?" asked Lizzy and Alexis at the same time.

Danny smiled shyly, "I'm okay. Now that I'm back with Ciel."

Ciel smiled as he drank his tea. Maybe he'll just ask him when they were alone. As Alexis and Lizzy cooed over Danny's cuteness and his and Ciel's strong bond together, Francis scolding them both, Edward keeping an eye on his long lost cousin, and Ciel drinking tea as usual, Sebastian smirked in amusement. But he kept his gaze on Danny.

_'I have a feeling that things will go bad just as what happened at Campania... Bother, things might get messy again and the young lord and his sibling might get into a lot of trouble. Well, I'll just keep my guard up. I am, after all, a one hell of a butler'_

* * *

**Okay, right now, my back hurts! T^T**

**And yes, Ciel is indeed wearing the same outfit he wore in the very last episode of Kuroshitsuji. BTW when they get to the cruise, Ciel will be wearing the same in Chapter 54 while Danny will wear a cute little sailor outfit like Ciel when he was just a cute little kid.**

**It seems like Edward doesn't trust Danny that much. But he felt sorry for him though.**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	9. Making of the Crossover

**Butch Hartman and Yana Toboso aren't exactly friends nor do they know each other. But in this, I made them friends! *derp***

**Anyway, Cujo CAN talk by using a Special Device. More likely his collar that the Fentons made. **

**Yes. In this story in real life, Danny and Jazz's parents are scientist! XD**

**And yes. Cujo will be making an appearance soon ^^**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

A limo stopped at a giant building with the signature Kuroshitsuji Emblem on it. The chauffer opened the door and out came a black haired boy with blue eyes wearing a red un-zipped hoody, a white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black converse.

Then, a girl with black shoulder-length hair with purple eyes wearing a purple tank top, black short jeans, black combat boots, a black hat with a purple ribbon, and two black wrist bands on each side of her wrists.

Then, a boy with brown skin with turquoise eyes wearing a red beret, a yellow hoody, green cargo pants, black glasses, and green converse.

Next up was a girl older than them with long orange hair with aqua eyes, a white blouse, an aqua vest on it, a black skirt with aqua lining on the bottom, white stockings, black flats, and an aqua bracelet on her right wrist.

And finally, a man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a light blue polo shirt, black jeans, and black and white converse.

"Wait for me!"

And let's not forget a brown talking dog with black ears and red eyes. A black collar with a DP shaped tag on and the little pup jumped off the limo and sat down next to the black haired boy's feet.

The blue eyed boy looked up, "Is this it, Mr. Butch?"

Butch Hartman ruffled his hair, "Yep. Get ready to make a crossover, Team Phantom."

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive sat on a chair as the camera began filming his thoughts about the crossover.

He smirked, "After Kuroshitsuji 2, Yana Toboso's good friend, Butch Hartman, had decided that they make a crossover. Since Daniel James Fenton and I look alike, they decided to make the plot that we are long lost brothers. Well, according to the pictures he had sent me, we do look similar. But not that similar as of I have dark blue-ish hair and my eye color is a darker blue. Well, it may seem a great idea as the show Danny Phantom is the Top 1 show in America. Kuroshitsuji being Top 1 in Japan and NY. The two shows are tied to being the great all around the world. So, why not?"

"I began to watch the show for myself and I do say, it was quite interesting. A boy who began half dead by an accident. Plus, he works 24/7 with just little sleep from fighting ghosts and going to school. So I decided that the crossover shall be made."

* * *

Then, they moved to Sebastian in another room.

"It is my young master's decision if he wants to or not. But seeing as he agreed, I shall agree as well." He then smiled brightly with his eyes closed, "I believe that the audience will enjoy the big crossover between the two shows."

* * *

**The Meeting **

Butch led Team Phantom to a room where some of the Black Butler characters were enjoying tea. There were Sebastian, Ciel, Elizabeth, Grell, Mey-rin, and Bard. Others weren't from the show like Blue, Jessie, Jeff, Molly, Kyle, Joel, Nati, Ceza, and Cez. **(Keza and Kez) **

"Alright kiddos, time for you to meet the others, I'll be right back, and have fun." Butch then left them to go speak to his old friend as Team Phantom went to seat on the couch. Sebastian approached them carrying a tray of tea.

"Would you care for some Earl Grey Tea?"

"Sure," agreed Danny.

"I'd love to," said Jazz.

"Thank you," thanked Sam.

"Got any soda?" asked Tucker. Sebastian nodded and handed him a can of soda and began to give the others tea.

Jazz cleared her throat, "So then, might as well introduce ourselves. My name is Jasmine Fenton. But please call me Jazz. I play the role of Danny's older sister and the smartest and responsible one in the Fenton Family.

"I'm Daniel James Fenton. Call me Danny for short. I guess I'm the main character of Danny Phantom. And of course, I play the role of a normal boy who was always bullied at school, has two great friends, has a weird yet loving family, and practically fights ghosts all the time."

"I'm Sam Manson. Call me Samantha or Sammy and I'll send you to oblivion. Anyway, I play the role of one of Danny's best friend and the Goth of Team Phantom. I'm a vegetarian and I refuse to eat anything with a face on it and wear bright frilly dresses."

"Name's Tucker Foley. Techno-geek of the team and hacking extraordinaire. I'm also Danny's best friend and I'm the one who's good with technology in Team Phantom. I eat meat and I love technology."

"Wassup! Name's Cujo. I only play a little in Danny Phantom. Well, usually, I don't talk in the series. All I do is bark and do dog stuff. But with the help of Danny's scientific parents, they made a special collar that allows me to talk."

All of them except Team Phantom stared at the dog sitting on Danny's lap. Ciel broke the silence by introducing the Black Butler cast.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am Ciel Phantomhive, a main character of Kuroshitsuji 1 and 2. My role is to play a boy who has lost his parents, gets tortured, and has a demon servant. At the end of season 2, the character I play became a demon."

Sebastian sligthly bowed, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, also a main character. I serve as the demon butler for Ciel Phantomhive. It is quite an honor to be working with you all."

"I'm Ceza and this is my brother, Cez,' said the girl with black hair.

The boy next to her saluted, "Sup?"

"I'm Kyle!"

"I'm Joel."

"Nati's the name!

"My name is Blue. It's really nice to meet you all!"

"Jessie here!"

"I-Im J-Jeff..."

"Hiya! I'm Molly!"

Danny smiled kindly at them then looked at Ciel up and down. "Wow... You and me _do _look alike.

Ciel chuckled, "I suppose we do."

"Awww! My little brother's making friends!" Jazz said as she scooped him up in a bear hug. The other OC actors/actress giggling at the sight.

"HEY!" protested Sam and Tucker.

"Of course, he already has two," Jazz said apologetically. She started cuddling Danny, "Why don't we go take a nap before the shooting?"

Danny pouted, "I don't wanna!"

"Come on, Danny! Sam and Tucker can join too!"

Tucker snickered from his seat, "Yeah! Danny and Sam and share the same bed!"

Sam narrowed her lilac eyes, "Say it again and I'll make sure the ambulance comes..."

Elizabeth giggled, "Well, you two look perfect together!"

Danny and Sam groaned, "Not another one..."

"Cujo, help us!" demanded Sam.

The puppy sitting on a chair cringed. "Wh-why me!?" He gulped when Sam stared dryly at him. He sighed and cleared is throat and puffed out his chest, "Jasmine, Danny and the others are not five years old anymore. So therefore, they can choose whether or not they will slee-"

"Doggy want a biscuit?" Jazz asked as she held up a bone-shaped biscuit.

Cujo gasped and took it, "Yay!"

"CUJO!"

The other's laughed as Jazz cuddle the trio.

* * *

**Action! **

Danny looked down from the building where he was standing and stared at the safety cushion.

Butch held out a megaphone, "Alright, Danny! In this scene is where you'll land from the portal and straight towards the safety cushion! Can you do it?"

Danny nodded and furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes sir!"

"Alright... ACTION!"

Danny took a deep breath, "Speed... I am speed..."

_Meanwhile... _

Sam bit a biscuit as she watched Danny concentrate. "He's saying Lighting Mc'Queen's quote, is he?"

Tucker shrugged.

Jazz gulped, "I can't watch!"

_Back to Danny... _

"I can do this!" And with that, Danny jumped off. He narrowed his eyes and began to count in his mind.

_I can do this... I feel like a rocket! Err... only that I'm flying downwards..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1-GACK! _

Butch stood up and gasped at Danny-who was face-planted on the concrete floor. Missing the cushion by ten inches. "Someone get the paramedics!"

Jazz raced to Danny's side, "Danny! Are you okay!?"

"I believe I can fly...!" He said as his voice was muffled.

"Oh my god! His singing! Someone hurry!"

* * *

Blue was eating french fries as Jessie chatted away with Joel. The mischievous twins were creeping slowly to her.

Cez was about to jump from behind her when Ceza saw something interesting...

"Ooh! A rope!" she beamed quietly. She ran towards it and examined it. "I wonder what it does..." she asked to herself as she pulled it.

When Cez was standing behind the unsuspecting Blue, green, blue, and red paint suddenly splattered all over him from above.

Blue looked back and gasped, "Oh my! Cez, what happened!?"

Cez's arms twitched, "MY EYES! IT BUUUURRRNNNSSS!" He then ran around until he hit the wall. Jessie, Joel, and Blue cringed then looked at Ceza.

She threw away the rope and walked away while saying. "He'll be fine. Oh, and... it wasn't me."

* * *

Elizabeth was now facing the camera with a big grin, "Hello, everyone! I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy! And I suppose you already knew that!" The camera began moving as Elizabeth took the hold of it.

"Anyway, why don't we go see what the Danny Phantom crew are doing, shall we?"

"Here, we have Ceza tending... Cez who's covered in paint with the wall dented? What happened?"

Ceza looked up and smiled brightly, "Oh, hey Lizzy! Cez here is just being a baka."

"Ookaay... Anyway, how about we check up on the others?" She entered a room where Nati, Kyle, and Molly were in reading their scripts.

"Hi guys! Watch'a doing?"

Nati looked up and grinned, "Were in our imagination land!"

Jessie nodded, "And we're destroying pirates by using this rectangular piece of paper!"

Kyle sweat-dropped, "I thought we were practicing our lines?"

Lizzy giggled, "Well, have fun you three!" She then went out of the room and spotted a familiar red haired.

"Oh, Grell! There you are! Wow... I feel like dejavu all over again!"

Grell turned around and his mouth was covered in a mask and wore sunglasses. "I told you not to film me when I don't have makeup on!"

"GYAAAH! DEFINITELY A DEJAVU!"

* * *

**Speech! **

Danny and Sebastian were now facing each other. Strings were around Danny as his hair was now white, his eyes now neon green, and his clothes were changed into a black and white HAZMAT suit with a white DP logo.

"Ummm... I come in pieces?"

"CUT! Danny, it's _piece! _Not _pieces!" _said Butch.

TAKE 2

"Ummm... What's my line again?"

TAKE 3

"I'm not from Mars! Wait... that's not it... I come in pieces! No, NO! I come in piece, not pieces! Wait... Were we starting?"

Butch face palmed.

TAKE 4...

"Ummm... I come in piece?"

Sebastian smirked, "Terribly sorry. But the young master has wished for me to retrieve you.

...

Butch groaned, "Danny's suppose to fly! Where's the prop manager!"

"Whoops! Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom!"

Butch sighed, "Take 5..."

* * *

**Oookaaay... Well, that was interesting... I absolutely had no idea what this is... *cricket sounds***

**Well, next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Probably tomorrow or the day after that ^^'**

**Oh yeah! Once again, I'm working on a new story! TAT'**

**Anyway, I don't know if it's good enough...**

**Oh, and I'm planning on making a new story! ^^**

**It's a Kuroshitsuji Fanfic and it's after Season 2. It's pretty much similar in the Manga where Ciel goes to Weston College.**

**Anyway, I'm not gonna post it until I FINISHED it. But I'm gonna need some OCs ^^  
**

* * *

**Mythology Club  
**

**Advisor: Sebastian Michaelis (LOL XD)**

**President: Dante Spiritus (My OC)**

**Vice President: Jack Fenton (CartoonFreakshow's OC)**

**Secretary: Abby Fenton (CartoonFreakshow's OC)**

**Historian: (OPEN just 1 members)**

**Treasurer: (OPEN just 2 members)**

**HEAD Sergeant at Arms: Clara Spiritus (My OC)**

**Sergeant at Arms FEMALE:(OPEN just 2 members)**

**Sergeant at Arms MALE: (OPEN just 2 members)**

**Peace Officer: (OPEN just 3 members)**

**Members: Ciel Phantomhive (OPEN for 4 members)  
**

* * *

**OC Info**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species: Ghost, Demon, Shinigami, Neko, Magician, Werewolf, Vampire, or Witch**

**Powers: Limited up to 5**

**X**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationships:**

**Fave Color:**

**X**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Accessories****:**

**X**

**Clothes during Outing**

**Clothes during Swimming:**

**During Winter:**

**During Adventures:**

**During Prom Night:**

**Nightwear:  
**

* * *

**Well, that's all for today! **

**~Bye! :D**


	10. Suspicions

_**Prucanisthewaytogo**_** suggested the reapers reaction to Danny. But, sorry pal. I can only do Ronald for now ^^'**

**Danny wore the same sailor suit Ciel wore when he was just a cute little kid. Not that his cute now XD**

_**~Enjoy **_

* * *

"Sebastian, do I have to wear this?" whined Danny. After a few complaints of being able to take care of himself, the ebony haired boy finally let the crimson eyed butler dress him up.

Said butler smirked, "Well, young master, Lady Elizabeth wished for you to wear something adorable."

"But why this!?" Danny gestured to the white and blue sailor shirt complete with blue shorts, black shoes, and white socks.

Sebastian finished with the red ribbon of the shirt and stood up. Smiling at his success, "There we are. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Danny sighed, "I'm not cute... I'm manly!"

Sebastian chuckled and thought, _'The outfit says otherwise.'  
_

* * *

Danny tugged on Ciel's sleeve as they walked down the stairs. "Ciel, do I have to wear this?"

He chuckled, "Come now, Danny. It suits you perfectly. That's the exact same copy that I used to wear when I was a child."

Danny pouted, "I'm not cute, am I?"

He shook his head, "No. Your adorable."

"Ciel!" Danny kept pouting as Ciel smirked in amusement until they reached down the steps. Then, they approached a man with white hair with some scales on his skin. Snakes were surrounding his body.

"Danny, this is Snake, my footman. Snake, this here is my long lost brother, Danny."

Danny and Snake shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Snake!"

"It is my pleasure to meet Smile's sibling, says Emily."

Danny giggled, "Smile?"

Ciel sighed, "Long story... Now come on, the carriage is waiting." As Danny, Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake continued to walk, they past the three servants and the old steward. The three grinned.

"Have a nice trip young masters!" they chorused.

"Ho, ho, ho," said Tanaka who sipped his tea.

Sebastian stopped and looked at them with a smile. "Now, I trust you all to keep the mansion in tip-top shape. _Understand?" _

The three gulped, "Y-yes mister Sebastian!"

He gave a nod and followed the siblings and the footman outside the manor. Sebastian watched Danny and Ciel being cooed over Elizabeth and Alexis, Frances scolding Snake that he should brush his hair back, and Edward narrowing his eyes at Ciel. Obviously due to the lack of attention from his dear sister. He chuckled and led them inside the carriage. Sebastian driving the carriage as Snake sat beside him.

"Oh, Danny! Your so cute in that outfit! Reminds me of Ciel when he was young," cooed Lizzy.

Danny blushed at the attention, "Yeah, I remember. You, me, and Ciel used to play tag!"

They chatted away as Ciel rested his chin on his fist. Looking out the window as he recalled the old days with his brother and their parents...

* * *

_"Ciel! Where are you!?" Little Danny entered his father's study as he looked around. He pouted when he saw a dark-teal haired man writing paperwork on his desk. He walked towards him and looked up at him with big, bright blue eyes._

_"Papa, where's Ciel?"_

_Vincent chuckled and looked down, "Well, Daniel, he may have been somewhere and not in this very room."_

_He tilted again, "So... he's not here?"_

_The earl smirked, "Maybe..."_

_"Achoo!" The curtain of the giant window just behind Vincent rustled. The man chuckled as Danny cautiously approached it._

_He grinned and pulled away the curtain, "Found you!" He was then tackled by a boy older than him with the same hair color as his father._

_"Your good at seeking, Danny!" he cried out as he tickled his younger brother._

_Rachel Phantomhive enter the room to find the three boys laid on in the carpet. Well, the two boys were, Vincent was tickling them. She chuckled and couched down and hugged her husband._

_"Mama!" the siblings exclaimed. They laughed and tackled their parents into a big bear hug. The family laughed and cuddled for a few hours. Happy that they could spend the day together smiling and laughing.  
_

* * *

Ciel sighed at the old days. Unlike him, Danny was still smiling and laughing. Yet him... he was bound to live for all eternity with a demon butler serving him forever. Not being able to die and was forced into immortality. Ciel knew that soon enough, his brother will die. Probably of old age or if an accident occurs. What did he do to deserve this kind of life?

"Ciel? We're here!" The young earl smiled at Danny's excitement. The younger boy tugged on his sleeve as they exited the carriage. They faced a rather large ship with the words Eluminous written on the side.

"This is so wonderful!" beamed Lizzy.

Edward smirked, "Glad you like it, dear sister. I helped picked the boat out."

"Yay! Thank you so much, big brother!" Edward smiled in triumph as a blush sligthly tinted his cheeks. "We're gonna have so much fun, right Ciel?"

"Hey! What about me!?" Edward exclaimed as he spotted Lizzy cuddling Ciel while Danny giggled. Then, he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt and looked down at the big, bright eyes of Danny.

"Hiya, Edward! Can we do something together since Ciel is busy with Lizzy? Ooh! Like when I watched you use a sword when we were kids!"

_'Alright, I have to admit. Daniel is pretty adorable,' _though Edward. He smiled and ruffled his hair, "Of course, little cousin."

"My lords, we are ready to enter the ship... Says Wordsworth," said Snake. The two of them nodded and did as what they were told. Danny looked around in fascination at the insides of the ship. A lot of luxurious stuff.

"This is super cool!" beamed Danny.

Edward chuckled, "Let's just hope that monsters won't attack us like last time."

"Huh? Monsters?"

"Long story."

Danny pouted, "Everybody says that."

* * *

Danny ate the five-course meal as he blushed at the comments he was given by Lizzy and Alexis. Edward, Ciel, and Francis calmly eating while Sebastian and Snake stood before them. Their hair combed back since they were forced by Francis.

"Oh, the good days we've spent playing London Bridge!" said Lizzy.

Danny smiled, "Yeah... Those were the days, huh?" Just then, the lights turned off and some surprised screams can be heard. Danny had no time to react nor did Sebastian and Ciel when a pair of hands grabbed the boy and disappeared. Once the light flickered back on, Lizzy, Alexis, Francis, Ciel, and the other two gasped when they saw a member missing.

"Where's Danny!? Sebastian!" demanded Ciel.

Sebastian gazed at the angry, yet panicked eye of his young demon master. "My lord, it seems that the young master has been kidnapped."

"What!?" exclaimed the Midfords.

"Oh dear, this is bad.. Says Emily."

Ciel stood up and glared at his butler, "Then go find him! That's an order!"

Sebastian bowed respectfully, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Danny groaned once he regained consciousness. The little boy could only see darkness. He panicked a little when he felt something tied around his eyes, legs, and wrist-which were held behind him. He rolled his eyes under the blindfold. _'Ransom? Seriously? They need to do better than that to contain me.' _But before he could use his powers, he heard footsteps._  
_

"Oi! Wake up, rat!" The cage that Danny was in vibrated. The man known as Arl Jowls kicked the cage a few times and stopped when Danny grunted in annoyance. The dirty blonde haired, dark purple eyed man smirked. "Rise and shine, lil' one. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Danny spat.

Arl narrowed his eyes, "Because if ye don't, I'll kill your family."

Danny hesitated for a moment. "Danny. My name's Danny."

Arl snorted, "Nice name, kiddo. But do you know why your here?"

"So you can give me candy and let me go?" Danny answered sarcastically.

Arl growled, "No, you little _rat. _Your here to give me money! Seeing as your a noble, aren't ye? Besides, with an innocent, cute kid like you, surely your noble family will give up so they could get to you..."

_'How cliche,' _Danny thought. He then smirked, "Well, sir, if you want money, how's about you get something that's called a 'job'? It'll be much easier. Plus, all people do it. Making ransoms is so last century... I think."

The kidnapper kicked the cage, "Shut it! Your nothing but a worthless child swimming in cash and thinking that you can do anything your heart's desire! Once I got all the money I need, I'll finish you off and shut your annoying yapping for good!" And with that, Danny heard the footsteps leave and a door close. Then, he hear a sigh.

"Seriously, making ransoms can obviously kill people when they're not careful," a voice said.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Danny asked.

"Oh, hey kid. Name's Ronald Knox."

"Your not with him, are you...?"

The orange and black haired reaper scoffed, "Nah. Just here on a business."

"What kind of business?"

"Sorry kid. But that's classified. Besides, a kid like you wouldn't understand."

Danny pouted, "I'm not a kid!"

Ronald rolled his green eyes, "Suuuure you aren't. Aaanyway, I'll see ya later."

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me?" Danny asked.

Ronald sighed, "Sorry kiddo. No can do. Besides, I'm pretty sure that someone will come to your rescue." When he was near the door he muttered, "Besides, your not even in the to die list."

When the metal door closed, Danny heard the last part using his super hearing. _'To die list? What's that supposed to mean? Heh, he sounds like the Grim Reaper... Okay, now to escape.' _Turning intangible, Danny let all his binds fall of him and phased through the cage. When he noticed that he was in a small room and only a single light bulb giving off light, he smirked. "Going ghost!" _  
_

After he transformed into his Ghost Form, Danny turned intangible and invisible and went after the kidnapper.

* * *

Sebastian walked down the hallway to find his master's sibling. He eyed everyone who walked past him. But none of them seemed suspicious. Then, a man in a brown trench coat wearing a black hat walked passed him. He stopped and looked back at him. Following his instincts that this may be the kidnapper. But he wasn't sure. He raised an eyebrow when the man gave off a faint glow and he flinched.

_'Hey, isn't that Sebastian?' _Danny thought. He gave a mischievous smirk and ran to hug the butler clad in black.

"Oh please, arrest me! I'm so guilty of myself for stealing a piece of cookie!" Danny-who overshadowed Arl- hid a laugh as he said this.

Sebastian was now fully confused at this and gently pushed the man off him. "Excuse me sir, but I do not know what your talking about."

"But 'tis I who did something no man can do!"

"And that is...?"

"I didn't finished my vegetables!" Danny snickered mentally, _'This is so much fun than pranking Jazz.' _

"Sebastian! What's taking you so long!?" Looking back, Danny saw a rather enraged Ciel storming towards them. "This isn't the time to chat, Sebastian! Didn't I ordered you to find Danny!?"

Sebastian bowed, "Terribly sorry, my lord. But this man-"

"Hiya! My names The-One-Who-Kidnapped-Your-Brother! Nice to meet you!" Danny said, shaking furiously on Ciel's hand.

Ciel yanked his hand away from his. "What in blazes are you talking about!?"

_'Okay, as much as how it pains me to end this, but I really need to put a stop on me... I mean this man!' _

Ciel saw the man's bright green eyes turn dark purple before collapsing on his side. Danny snickered quietly as he flew invisibly down the hallway where none was present then turned back to human.

"Wow... Never seen a kid do that before..." Unknown to him, Ronald was just walking down the hall just as Danny transformed back to his human form with his back faced against the reaper. He then watched the young lad run down the hall with a raised eyebrow.

"Ciel! Sebastian!" Danny yelled as he ran towards Ciel.

"Daniel, where have you been!?" Ciel demanded as he hugged his brother tightly.

"You! How did you got out!?" Arl exclaimed as he stood up.

"What? Danny, what is he saying?" Ciel asked as he looked at Danny. Sebastian now stood in front of them protectively.

"He... ummm... well... He took me," Danny whispered. Feeling a bit guilty for being a taddle-tale.

"He what?" Ciel growled, furious red eyes-or eye- glaring at the man.

Arl smirked, "Ha! Big brother gonna stop me? Your out numbered!" Just then, a lot of men came running down the hall and stood beside him. Guns at the ready and pointing at the older demon.

Sebastian smirked, "Oh dear. This might get a bit messy. Young master, I suggest you take little Daniel somewhere safe."

Ciel huffed, "Just be sure to _hurry up _and _make _it _messy." _And with that, Ciel ran off with Danny in his arms. Sebastian skillfully grabbed the bullets aimed at them and were now in between his gloved fingers. Making sure that the duo were gone, he threw the bullets at their chest. In a matter of seconds, dead bodies and blood were now surrounding Sebastian and the butler began to walk away.

"Well, that _was _messy... And pretty rough."

Turning around, Sebastian saw Ronald inspecting the cinematic record of Arl.

Sebastian smirked, "Well, I am simply one _hell _of a butler."

Ronald rolled his eyes, "Hey Sebas-chan, is the kid with black hair and blue eyes with your master?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Ronald shrugged, but didn't kept his eyes of the cinematic records. "Well, I just saw the most unusual thing that I think no demon, angel, nor grim reapers can ever do."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and approached him, "Oh?"

Ronald looked at him. But he was still crouching beside Arl, "Maybe I can tell you a bit... A while, I just saw a white haired, green eyed kid just appear out of mid-air. Then, white rings transformed him to the black haired kid."

"What did he wore?" asked Sebastian. _'This is rather interesting... A helpful information for the young master.' _

"Ya know, black and white clothing with a weird white symbol on his chest. Kinda looked like the letter 'D'."

Sebastian nodded, "Thank you for the help, Mr. Knox. I'll leave you to your business." Without hearing the reaper's reply, he turned around and began to walk back to the direction of his demon master and his beloved brother.

_'Quite interesting indeed...'  
_

* * *

**Important Note:**

**Since I like to spoil you guys so much, I'll give you the information where Danny is currently in...**

**You see, Danny is in a Different Dimension. He just thought that he was 'sent back in time'. But in truth, he was sent to a dimension where instead of ghosts, demons, angels, and shinigamis roam the earth.**

**Yes, Clockwork was the one who made the portal to that dimension in order for Danny to reunite with Ciel. Let me make this clear...**

**When the Phantomhive Manor burnt down, CW gave Danny a chance to live in a new dimension with a new family. And not saving Ciel is important to the Time Stream so he can make a contract with Sebastian. **

**Anyway, Danny still had his memories about his life with the Phantomhives. Then, the Fentons adopted him. Danny was a bit reluctant at being in an orphanage in the 21st century and was suddenly adopted by a random couple with their daughter. But he soon accepted his faith when CW came to visit him the night after the adoption was made. So yeah... That's how it happened.**

**And more spoilers!**

**If the Fentons were to die, then they won't be appearing in the Black Butler future dimension. Mainly because it is a _different dimension. _And yes, I may do a sequel to this story where Danny, Ciel, and Sebastian now live in the 21st century. **

**Why did Danny not die of old age? Because! He may have the power to 'not age'. Hehehe... Oooor... I can make him a demon if you guys want! **

**Should I make him a demon? Shall I make Sam a ghost who doesn't age and make her Danny's pairing? **

_**Review Please!**_


	11. White Roses

**Attention, I have red (past tense of read?) the Manga. So I have the idea of... duhhh... ummm... Making similar chapters like the Manga! *derp***

**Since I still don't have any ideas, here are some Drabbles about Danny and Ciel bonding! ^^ **

**Warning: Characters may be OCC!**

**(This chapter happens a few days after Reunited and before The Boy in Blue)**

* * *

Danny stood next to Ciel who was seated on his desk doing his paperwork. Sebastian long since went to the kitchen to prepare tea. The little curious boy peeked up the desk and stared at Ciel's writings. It was perfectly cursive and he could understand them. Well, some of them since he was still in elementary. But yeah, he can read some of them.

Seeing Danny staring at his work, Ciel smirked and put down his quill and lifted Danny. Catching the boy surprised, he set him down on his lap as Ciel leaned back on his chair.

Danny laughed a little, "H-hey!"

Ciel's smirked widened at hearing his beloved brother giggle. He rested his chin on the boy's raven hair and turned his chair so that they faced the window. Showing the garden- that was indeed beautiful since Sebastian tended to them instead of Finny.

"Ciel?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is nice. I like it that we look at the garden and being with each other. Especially the white roses."

Ciel sighed with a smile, "I missed the feeling to, little brother. And I remembered the time when we used to smell roses together."

Danny giggled. But then stopped when he heard Ciel said the first part. "Hey! I'm not little!"

The eye-patched earl chuckled, "Of course you aren't, _baby _brother."

Said _baby _humphed in annoyance. But he soon sighed happily and leaned back against his brother's chest. Although, he couldn't hear his brother's heart. Why was that? He didn't knew why. So he just made up his own beating heart sound.

_Badump_

_Badump_

_Badump _

* * *

_Danny was happily drawing a picture in his room. He was drawing a picture of him and his brother. The little four year old boy grew tired of making a perfect picture. So he decided to go out and play with his big brother._

_Exiting his bedroom, he was greeted by Tanaka who was walking past his bedroom. The butler stopped in his tracks and smiled kindly at the boy._

_"Why hello, young master. I take it that you want to see your brother?"_

_Danny grinned and nodded, "Yeah! Where's big brother?"_

_Tanaka chuckled, "He's in the garden. Shall I accompany you, young master?"_

_Danny nodded and tugged on the man's sleeve, "Yeah! Yeah! Let's go to garden!"_

_Tanaka chuckled again as he led the boy down the hall. Once they reached outside, Danny let go and hugged Ciel. The dark-teal haired boy was smelling the roses and turned around only to find a small boy hugging him. Resulting him falling on his bottom. Ciel laughed as he hugged Danny back. The butler watching from the sidelines with a smile on his face._

_"Big brother, what's this?" Danny gestured to the white rose._

_Ciel smiled and gently touched the rose's petals, "This is called a rose. Mother told me not to touch the lower part cause it can hurt me."_

_Danny tilted his head, "So... roses are pretty but dangerous?"_

_Ciel shrugged, "You could say that. But mother said that roses are given to other's to make them happy. Because roses are pretty." Danny yawned and Ciel noticed this. It was mid-afternoon and they were supposed to have their naps later. So he led Danny to a nearby bench as Tanaka went back inside to provide them their privacy. Danny leaned against Ciel's shoulder._

_"This is nice. I like the view and you and me looking at it."_

_Ciel laughed a little and ruffled his hair, "Me too. It's relaxing."_

_Danny yawned again and snuggled against Ciel, "Hey, big brother?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can we do this all the time?"_

_Ciel smiled, "Of course. Anything for you, Danny."_

_"I love you, big brother."_

_"I love you too, little brother."  
_

* * *

_'Those were the days...' _Danny thought sadly. But he didn't showed it. All he wanted was for Ciel to be happy. And by that, Danny needed to be happy and be there for him. Like how Ciel was there to love and care for Danny. And the little boy wanted to return the favor by doing the same thing.

_Knock Knock _

Ciel turned back around with Danny still sitting on his lap. "Enter."

As always, Sebastian came in with tea. Though, Ciel didn't mind Sebastian's amusing glance as he was enjoying his brother's company and comfort. As Sebastian announce this afternoon's tea and snacks, Danny began to drool a little. With amusement, Ciel wiped the saliva from his mouth using a handkerchief. Without another thought, Danny began to devour the chocolate cake as Ciel calmly sipped his tea. Still, Danny was sitting on Ciel's lap. Not that the demon minded. His brother was actually light.

The older demon watched from the sidelines as they ate drank their tea. He could clearly see the smile on his master's porcelain face. Clearly loving his brother being with him. He smiled at the scene and sighed mentally.

_'This must be what humans may call it 'brotherly love'.  
_

* * *

**Until I get any ideas, I will keep posting drabbles. This only has 800+ words cause I'm too busy studying. **

***groans* Since I'm in the top 10 (FIY, I'm LITERALLY Top 10), we will have an exam. A LONG one! Well, at least I'm in the top. And finally, only a few more months before SUMMER!**

**Buuut, I'm attending Summer Camp cause I easily get bored doing the same thing over and over again.**

**And the reason because Ciel doesn't have a heart because he's a DEMON! Ooor, he has one. But it doesn't beat...?**

**Meh! *shrugs* **

**So until then!**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	12. The Other Selves

**Yep! A friend of mine who is named _HalfafanD _got me interested in Black Rock Shooter. It's pretty cool and interesting! I like it whenever there's a battle scene coming on ^^**

**Anyway, do you think that _Blue Vengeance _is a perfect name for Ciel's Counterpart? Well, since at first, I thought that all in his mind was avenging his parents and that he likes the color blue. Plus, it is also said that he has a gun XD**

**I also drew Phantom Ecto Shooter in my DA account: _PsychoticGhoul5221 _**

**Though, he is in his teenage years. About the age of 14. But in this story, he is the same age as Danny. Same with Blue Vengeance. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Black Rock Shooter usually takes place in 2012 Since the Other Self introduced here are important in the up-coming chapters, let's just say that THIS. IS. AN. AU!**

**So Black Rock Shooter's counter part, Mato Kuroi, Dead Master's Yomi Takanashi, Chariot's Kagari Izuriha, and Black Gold Saw's Saya Irino are in the 18th century. So yes, BRS here is also sligthly an AU. Only difference is the date.**

**Also, I am following Black Rock Shooter 2012. NOT the OVA.**

**Finally, I was inspired by _The Super Twins_ story, Black Rock Shooter: Rise of the Others. **

**So for those who know BRS, I suggest you read that awesome fanfic! X3**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

When Sebastian got back from the dining area, they saw Snake, the Midfords and the Phantomhives at their usual private table. Though, they were busy making sure that Danny was alright.

"I'm fine, everyone. I didn't got hurt that badly," Danny reassured.

When Frances spotted the butler, she immediately got him by his hair. "You! Where on earth have you been!?" she hissed quietly.

"My apologies, Marchioness. But I've had some business that needed attending to. I do hope that Young Master Daniel is alright," he replied.

She narrowed her eyes, "Where was the culprit who kidnapped Daniel?"

"Do not worry about that, Aunt Frances. We made sure the kidnappers were sent to the Scotland. We won't be bothered anytime soon," said Ciel. After a few minutes of questioning-and trying to calm the Midfords down- it was time to hit the hay for tonight.

While Danny was sleeping in his and Ciel's temporary room in the Titanic-like ship, Ciel sat on one of the chairs drinking tea with Sebastian standing in front of him. Making sure to keep their voices low to avoid waking up the younger Phantomhive.

"Let me rephrase what you just said... Daniel, my little brother, has a connection with Phantom?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, young master. Though, I wouldn't think that they were the separate persons, my lord."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "So your saying that him and Phantom are one?" He sighed when Sebastian nodded. "Very well..." He then glanced at his sleeping little brother with a barely visible concern look. "I'll talk to him in the morning."

* * *

**Danny's Dream **

_Danny was surprised when he found himself floating in nothing but darkness._

_"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. Then, he felt a presence just behind him. When he turned around, he gasped._

_Floating there was a white haired, green eyed boy. Similar to his ghost form. But this boy wore a black hooded cloak with green lining, a silver DP clasp together in the middle, black shorts, white belt, two more belts hanging from his sides, and white combat boots. In his hands were two giant metal guns. Both had the words DP on them._

_"Who are you?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"I am Phantom Ecto Shooter, your other self," he answered in a monotone. His lips not even moving as if he was talking telepathically._

_"My 'Other Self'? I thought... I thought Danny Phantom is the other me!"_

_He shook his head sligthly, "No. You and Danny Phantom are the same person. While I am your counter part. Do you remember your grief of your parents? By that strong longing feeling to bring them back and the grief you had all these years, I was created. You see, I am like your personality. When you feel down or hurt by anybody, I fight to help you get stronger."_

_"Sooo... Like, when Dash picked on me you fight so that I won't cry and run to my adoptive mother?" Danny guessed with his head tilted._

_"Yes, exactly."_

_There was a strong silence between them. Danny, not being comfortable, coughed. "So then, uhhh... What do you... well, why have you come to me?"_

_"I need your help. A new foe has come in the Other World."_

_"Other World?"_

_"Other World is a place were the Other's reside. The Others I know are Black Rock Shooter, Strength, Dead Master, Chariot, and Black Gold Saw. We all fight one another in order to invisibly help our human counterpart."_

_Danny nodded, "So what's the problem with this 'Other World' as you speak?"_

_"New Others have been created there. Although, they are destroying the balance. Destroying everything they come in contact with. I presume, that your brother also has his Other Self."_

_Danny's eyes widened, "Really!? Who!?"_

_"Blue Vengeance."_

_Danny giggled, "Blue Vengeance... Sounds so like him."_

_Phantom Ecto Shooter nodded, "Indeed."_

_Then suddenly, more people began to surround them._

_A short, skinny, pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twin tails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff. A blue flame shoots out from her left clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front left side and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots. She also held in her hand a giant metal gun. Similar to Phantom Ecto Shooter._

_A girl with wavy dark green hair, straight bangs, and neon green eyes. Her outfit shows resemblance to Gothic Lolita style. She wears a black dress and a black bolero. Her dress extends down to her thighs and is accented with a white ribbon on the waist. She wears a pair of leggings and black pumps, and black gauntlets on each hand. On her head are of long horns that resemble vertebrae, with each tip made out of three tips joined at the end. She also has a wings which sit low on her back, that look like a thick zigzag. In her hand was a large scythe._

_A pale skinned female wearing a dress with black and white tones. She wears a large spiked crown on her head, as well as claw-like gloves. Most notable is her choice of footwear: she wears black, metallic thigh highs with black and yellow wheels that can be used as cutting weapons_

_And finally, a girl with red eyes and long black hair. A red flame shoots out from her right eye. She has a pair of curved black horns whose color turns to red as it reaches the tip. She had skeletal claws for hands and she wore a bikini top, black shorts, and her jacket extends into a worn-out cape which is dyed red at the end. She held a large sword with a golden blade curving at its point. It has a long handle with a skull-like object on top and a hilt shaped like a crescent. Both of them had blank expressions._

_"Daniel, these are Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, Chariot, and Black Gold Saw," said PES._

_Danny stared at all of them for a moment. Then, "Hold up! Where's... uhhh... what's her name again? Strength?"_

_"She died," was PES' simple answer._

_Danny nodded solemnly, "Okay... What about Ciel's Other Self?"_

_"He's behind you."_

_True to Phantom's words, Danny turned around to find a boy that looked a lot like his brother. Except he wasn't wearing a eye patch and that he showed both of his dark blue eyes._

_He wore an un-zipped jacket, black tight jeans, a grey belt with the buckle being dark blue, grey boots, and dark blue fingerless gloves. He was also holding large twin pistols with blue lining on them. _

_Danny gaped at him, "Y-you're... my brother's Other Self?"_

_He nodded. Then, Danny turned to look at Phantom and all the Other Self were standing beside him. Danny raised an eyebrow, "Wait... Why aren't you guys fighting? You just told me you guys fight each other..."_

_"It is because there are other more important business to take care of," Danny's other self said._

_The boy nodded, "Now what?"_

_"When the time comes, you will help us regain the balance in the Other World. But for now, try to find their Human Counterpart who is causing all the trouble. Until we meet again..." _

* * *

Danny gasped sharply and bolted up. He was breathing heavily and sweats were dripping down from his forehead.

"Danny! Are you alright?" In an instant, Ciel was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Danny took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm fine... Just a weird dream. That's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Danny smiled sheepishly, "I'm fine."

Ciel sighed, "Daniel, you know that I care for you and that I love you dearly. Right?"

Danny tilted his head questioningly. But still answered with a nod. Ciel put a hand on his shoulder and caressed his cheek with the other. As he looked at Danny's eyes, the Halfa knew very well that he was in trouble.

"Daniel, tell me... Are you Phantom?"

Yep. He was busted. Big time.

* * *

**I am pop-taring tired and my back aches so I am terribly sorry for the Cliff Hanger.**

**And for those who are confused, White Roses is a One-Shot. Read the AN there, please!**

_**Read and Review! Uhhh, pretty please with a skull and a bloody knife on top?**_


End file.
